Sálvame de la oscuridad
by Temari20121
Summary: De pequeña observo como asesinaba aquel hombre a sus padres sin compasión alguna, pudo librarse de aquel asesino salvaje, pero lo que no sabe es que en vez de uno se gano dos asesinos que andan en busca de su vida, ella sola tendrá que enfrentarse a su de
1. Chapter 1

Nombre:Alejandra

Edad: 12

Imagen: Pelo castaño ondulado, piel blanca, ojos claros.

Hola, ya saben quien soy, mi nombre es Alejandra y tengo 12 años, vivo en un departamento con mi mama, quien esta enferma, hace 6 años atras le dianosticaron cancer maligno, dormimo en una misma habitacion, no estoy acostumbrada a dormir sola, soy muy miedosa, sobre todo me aterra la oscuridad, en fin, ahora estoy durmiendo en la sala, en un sofa-cama ya que mama se puso un poco mal y vanciaron nuestra habitacion para instalar una cama de hospital con algunos aparatos conectadas a ella, mi tia dice que esta bien, pero yo se que esta grave.

Estaba durmiendo placidamente cuando derrepente sin motivo alguno dispierto llorando en silencion,me sente aun tapada con las sabanas, sabia que algo andaba mal, lo sentia muy dentro mio, una tristeza inundo mi alma, me volvi a acostar, pero sin dejar de llorar en silencio, 3 minutos mas tarde hay un pequeño alboroto en la cocina, mi tia estaba preocupada y asustada, le decia a mi tio que mama hizo un sonido algo extraño, pero tio le aconsejaba a que se calmara que era eso muy normal, unos 6 minutos mas tarde el doctor ya estaba ahi, mis lagrimas se tornaban cada vez mas gruesas, y tube que taparme la boca para no emitir ningun ruido alguno, solo me repetia una y otra vez a mi misma _"ella estara bien, ella es fuerte"_luego de unos minutos escuche que el Doctor se iba, luego de unos 8 minutos llego mi hermana prguntando por mi, entro a la sala y me hice y la dormida, me dio un beso en la frente y salio de la sala.

El dolor que yo sentia se volvia cada vez mas grande, hasta que escuche mucho barrullo ya en la cocina, sabia que todo andaba de mal a peor, hasta que escuche llorar a mi hermana, entonces no aguante y rompi en llantos agresivos, mis tios y mi hermana entraron, prendieron la luz, y me abrazaban, estando yo acostada aun en el sofa, me decian que todo iba a estar bien, cada vez mi llanto era mas fuerte, entre gritos llamaba a mi mama, mi tia dijo que cerraria la puerta ya que si mi mama me escuchaba llorar de esa forma no se iria en paz, _"...o no se iria en paz? No quiero que se valla!"_asi que llore con todas mis fuerzas, jamas habria llorado con tanta intensidad, pero lo mas impactante fue al oir la respiracion de mi madre en mi oido, sabia que ya no estaba con nosotros!

Pasaron 5 años desde entonces, ahora vivo con mi hermana Margaret en su casa, pero he cambiado mucho, ya no soy la misma desde entonces, ahora soy una persona hipersensible, lloro por cualquier cosa, me he vuelto mas rebelde.

Me desperte a eso de las 8:00 a.m de la mañana, bostece, me destape y con pereza me levante de la cama, me cepille el pelo, y me lave los dientes, baje las escaleras con mi pijama puesta, era una camisilla con tirantes de color rosa, y unos calzones del mismo color, fui hasta la cocina y encontre una nota pegada en la puerta de la heladera.

_Buenos dias hermana, se que es sabado,_

_pero llamaron de mi trabajo,_

_diciendome que me necesitaban ahi,_

_nos vemos hoy a la noche, te quiero!_

-Rayos, me quedare sola todo el dia, mi unica mejor amiga esta de vacaciones en otro pais!- Dicho esto, subio hasta su habitacion y se cambio de ropa, bajo de nuevo y encendio la Tv, y comenzo a buscar en todos los canales hasta que dejo en uno, se acosto en el sofa y empezo a ver dibujos animados, hasta que de nuevo le entro esa espeluznante sensacion de que no estaba sola, rapidamente se puso de pie, casi siempre le daba esa espeluznante sensacion cuando se quedaba sola en casa, no importaba si era de dia o no, no sabia que hacer para distraer su mente, la casa era tan grande...Subio a su habitacion y encendio su computadora y empezo a jugar algun juego online para distraer su mente, pero no daba resultado, cada vez sentia mas miedo, apago su computadora y se acosto en su cama, miro el reloj, marcaban las 9:45 a.m "rayos, aun es muy temprano, ...deberia pedirle ...a ...mi hermana un... gatito" se quedo dormida del aburrimiento, escucho un gran ruido que provenia de afuera, se desperto bruscamente, estaba asustada, desvio su mirada a la ventana y el sol ya no estaba _"mierda! Pero que carajo? Me quede dormida!"_ Se levanto rapido de la cama, y bajo corriendo las escaleras llamando a su hermana.-Margaret!...-Pero no recibio respuesta alguna, fue hasta la puerta de la salida y entrada, pero esta seguia teniendo la llave puesta, _"Margaret aun no regreso..."_Escucho otro gran ruido en la calle, abrio la puerta rapidamente y miro hacia la calle, habia un hombre vendigo hechando los cubos de basura en busca de comida.

Cerre la puerta con llave y busque en la heladera un poco de pan, queso, jamon y tomate, y prepare un emparedado para aquel hombre que me causo mucha pena, lleve el emparedado en mi mano, Sali de casa, pero aquel hombre ya no estaba, "_que raro_" me dije a mi misma, entre de nuevo en casa y me encerre con llave, fui hasta la sala, encendi la tv y me disupuse a ver una pelicula mientras comia mi emparedado, mire la hora que se detallaba en la tv, eran las 18:30 p.m, cuando acabe con mi emparedado, fui a prender todas las luces de la casa, sentia miedo de nuevo, cuando sono el telefono derrepente, pegue un grito de susto, rapidamente cogi el telefono.

-Alejandra?.- Pregunto mi hermana.

-Quien mas hermana?.- En un tono burlon.

-Por favor, encierrate bien, cierra todas las ventanas, no se a que hora regresare.- Alterada.

-No te preocupes Margaret.-

-Bueno, chao, te quiero!.-

-Chao, tambien yo!.- corte.

Suspire rendida, _"Que divertido estare sola"_mirando a todas partes y abrazandose a si misma, esa espeluznante sensacion le habia entrado de nuevo, _"ahs, mejor distraigo mi mente"_fue a la sala a ver de nuevo la pelicula que habia dejado de ver hace un rato, pero la pelicula era demasiado aburrida, asi que cambio y cambio y cambio pero nada encontraba de su agrado, queria irse a su habitacion, pero el miedo que sentia era inmenso, no sabia que hacer, no queria ni ir al baño! _"Hermana apresurate"_sus bellos ojos se llenaban de agua, estaba desesperada, tenia unas ganas intensas de gritar, estaba sentada sin moverse, estaba helada! Hasta que escucho que la puerta se abria, corriendo fue y abrazo a su hermana.

-Ale...-La abrazo mientras cerraba la puerta.

-Te extrañe...-Dijo casi audible mirando a su hermana con una timida sonrisa.

-Vallamos a comer...-Le mostro las bolsas que traia.- Es comida china!-Sonrio.

-Mi favorito!.- Fue corriendo hasta la mesa y se sento.

Margaret saco los paquetes de la bolsa y los puso en la mesa, luego se sento alado de Alejandra.-Buen provecho!-Sonrio.

-Buen provecho!.- Empezaron a comer y a hablar sobre el agotador trabajo de Margaret , despues de haber cenado todo, fueron a ver una pelicula en la sala, despues de reirse de algunas cosas Margaret les dio las buenas noches y fue a acostarse.

Alejandra miro la hora que estaba en la tv y ya eran las 22:49 hs p.m, apago la tv y las luces y subio a su habitacion, se puso la pijama y se acosto dejando la luz prendida como cada noche, se levanto de la cama ya que se habia olvidado de revisar si la puerta de la alcoba de su habitacion estaba cerrada, pues asi era, estaba cerrada, se volvio a acostar de nuevo, pero no tenia sueño, ya que habia dormido toda la mañana, intento dormir pero no pudo, asi que trajo de su escritorio la notebook y lo puso sobre sus rodillas y empezo a navegar en internet, hasta que vio un anuncio sobre un asesinato, entro en ese anuncio y leyo sin darle importancia.

_La policia federal anda en busca de un psicopata asuelto_

_Se desconoce su rostro, pero tres victimas que sobrevivieron a su intento_

_de asesinato denunciaron el hecho y todos lo describian de la misma forma,_

_cabello largo hasta los hombros tan negro como el carbon,_

_una piel tan blanca como la nieve, ojos oscuros bordeado de negro,_

_y una sonrisa macabra, desafortunadamente las tres victimas murieron el mismo dia_

_a horas de la madrugada, estos aparecieron con la ambas mejillas cortadas,_

_formando una larga sonrisa, coincidencia no lo cree?_

Alejandra no le presto atencion a esta noticia, devolvio la notebook al escritorio y se acosto de nuevo, lentamente cerro sus hermoso ojos para profundizasrece en un sueño no tan largo...


	2. capitulo 2

Alejandra abrio lentamente sus ojos, hacia frio, ella estaba temblando un poco, vio que la puerta de su alcoba estaba abierta, se levato a cerrarla, no entendia por que estaba abierta..._"un momento... la luz esta apagada"_ fue a prender pronto la luz, reviso debajo de su cama lentamente, pero no habia nadie, reviso en su armario, pero nada! Se acosto nuevamente en su cama, se tapo bien y lentamente fue cerrarndo sus ojos, pero escucho como algo apago la luz de nuevo, lentamente se agarro fuertemente de su frazada, no sabia si abrir los ojos o no, _"mejor no, no hare ningun movimiento" _ estaba como una estatua, quieta, sin hacer movimiento alguno y por supuesto sin abrir los ojos, estaba hecha miedo, nada mas que miedo sentia, queria gritar pero no podia! Escucho como se acercaban a ella unos pasos lentos y sigilosos, cerro con mas fuerza sus ojos.

-Por favor- susurro del miedo Alejandra sin abrir los ojos. Los pasos se detuvieron por unos segundos para luego seguir hacia ella.

-P. ...favor...- casi inaudita.

-jajajajajajajajajaja- Jeff comenzo a reir desquiciadamente.

Alejandra abrio los ojos bruscamente del susto, y lo vio! Estaba ahi... parado al costado de su cama observandola y riendo desquiciadamente, pero este dejo de reir al darse cuenta de que Ale abrio los ojos, era espantoso, un mounstro! Una risa alargada y mal formada, piel blanca, muy blanca! Y no tenia parpados! Solo abri bien mis ojos y lo mire con expresion de terror, no podia moverme! Te...tenia un cuchillo! Lentamente acerco el cuchillo a mi, sentí que la hoja de metal afilada rosaba mi cuello con la punta.

-Ve a dormir- susurró.

-No...- solo me limite a hacer una mueca rara de que queria llorar, estaba profundizando mas la punta del cuchillo en mi cuello, hasta que no se como pero lo agarre de su mu_ñeca izquierda donde tenia el cuchillo sobre mi garganta y lo aparte bruscamente, me rode en la cama para caer al piso y agarre el paraguas que estaba debajo de mi cama y me levante tan pronto tuve el paraguas, asi que yo estaba al otro lado de la cama y ese loco al otro lado._

_-Sera mejor que te vallas! O llamare a la policia y a mi hermana...- le dije con una voz temblorosa y amenazandolo con la sombrilla, pero el no se movia ni sacaba esa horrible sonrisa de su rostro.-me escuchaste idiota?- alce un poco la voz, aquel chico de polera blanca y pantalones negros salio a una velocidad increible por la alcoba y se lanzo para la calle, tan rapido salio fui corriendo a cerrar la puerta de la alcoba, me recoste por la puerta y me desplace hasta el suelo dejando caer mi paraguas, y me toque el pecho, mi corazon latia a mil por hora, respiraba agitadamente, luego fui a acostarme en mi cama y con muchho miedo cerre lentamente mis ojos._

_Al dia siguiente._

_-Ale! Ale...!- me movia una persona llamando mi nombre, me desperte sobresaltada y asustada._

_-Dejame!- Grite._

_-Perdon! No queria asustarte...- Dijo Margaret un poco triste._

_-ah...Perdoname, es que pense que...- Me quede pensando en lo que ocurrio ayer._

_-Pensaste que cosa?- Sonrio._

_-Es que ayer alguien entro a mi cuarto...!- Estaba confundida, no sabia si solo fue un sueño._

_-Eso es imposible, toda la casa estaba llaveada- Sorprendida._

_- Lo se, pero creo que entro por mi alcoba, ya que por ahi se fue...- Señale la puerta de mi alcoba.- Pero lo mas raro es que me acuerdo que lo cerre con llave...-._

_-Es imposible, fue solo un sueño, por donde bajaria?- sonrio ampliamente- vayamos a desayunar fuera!- Emocionada._

_-Claro, me vestire un momento!- Dije tambien emocionada._

_-Te espero abajo!- Dicho esto, salio de mi habiacion._

_Me levante de la cama, y busque unos shorts negros y una blusa sencilla de color rosa, luego me cepille el pelo y me lave la cara y los dientes, arregle mi cama, luego tropece con algo, era mi paraguas que estaba enfrente de la puerta de mi alcoba__, "pero que carajo hace..."__ –Es imposible...- susurre cogiendo el paraguas en mis manos._

_-Alejandra!- llamaba mi hermana desde abajo, deje el paraguas en la cama y Sali de mi habitacion y me dirigi a donde estaba ella._

_-Lista?- me sonrio._

_-Lista!- sonrei tambien._

_-Bien, vamonos.-_

_Fuimos hasta una cafeteria cercana, tomamos un delicioso cafe con pastafloras, haci pasaban los minutos y hablabamos de muchas cosas sobre su trabajo y lo aburrido que es para ella trabajar ahi._

_-No te sientes sola en casa?- Me pregunto Margaret._

_-Ah, si! De eso te queria hablar aller, te queria preguntar, como vos trabajas hasta tarde, y yo como que me quedo sola, y tengo un poco de miedo, ya sabes... me gustaria tener una mascota que estuviera conmigo- Le dije con mucha pena._

_-Claro que si! Como te negaria eso, si yo no estoy casi en casa, que quieres de mascota?- me pregunto con una sonrisa._

_-Enserio? Pues me gustaria un gatito!- exclame felizmente._

_-Veamos que hora es...- reviso su reloj de muñeca.- Como me lo imaginaba, son las 10 a.m! vallamos a adoptar ese gatito!- se levanto alegre de la silla._

_-Si!- dije emocionada._

_Nos fuimos hasta la tienda de mascotas, habia muchos animales! Sobre todo muchos gatitos hermosos, y todos me miraban suplicante, me los queria llevar todos! Pero solo podria llevar uno, asi que busque el mas lindo, hasta que vi uno, era un gato blanco hermoso! Tenia los ojos azules._

_-Quiero este!- Dije emocionada._

_-Es un gato persa, tiene 1 año de edad...- dijo la vendedora._

_-Lo llevamos.- Sonrio mi hermana y le dio el dinero por el gato._

_Lleve a mi hermoso gato en mis brazos, es tan dulce y tan tranquilo! Caminamos hasta casa y mi hermana me dijo que nombre le pondria, como era un muchacho le puse el nombre de Michu, llegamos a casa y baje a mi gato, estaba tan feliz en su nuevo hogar, recorrio toda la casa._

_-Gracias hermana!- la abrace muy contenta._

_-De nada, preparare el almuerzo!-._

_-Esta bien, llevare a Michu a mi cuarto!- llame a Michu quien enseguida me obedecio y me siguio hasta mi cuarto._

_-Esta sera tu nueva habitacion! Dormiras conmigo- sonrei._


	3. Chapter 3

Eran_ las 12:30 del medio dia, yo estoy en el suelo jugando con mi hermoso gato, cuando derrepente entra Margaret con un plato de leche y lo pone en el suelo, mi gato enseguida fue hasta el plato y empezo a beber de el._

_-Vamos Ale, el almuerzo esta servido!-._

_-Claro, vayamos!- _

_Nos dirigimos hasta el comedor, vi que preparo mi platillo favorito tallarines._

_-Buen provecho, espero que te guste!- sonrio Margaret._

_-Buen provecho!- le sonrei tambien._

_-Que sabes de tu amiga Laura?-_

_-Nada, hmm, desde que se fue, no se mas nada de ella- Dije algo triste_

_-No la has llamado?- sorprendida_

_-No quiero aurrinarle sus vacaciones...y...- agache la cabeza- seguro se ha olvidado de mi- sonrei tristemente._

_-No seas tonta, te aseguro que ella lo estara pasando igual que tu-_

_-Tu crees?- Dije mirandola con una sonrisa triste_

_-Estoy segura! Deberías llamarle, ya que son...4 días desde que se fue?- Pregunto_

_-Si, hace 4 días que se fue, la llamare hoy a la noche- sonreí mas animada._

_Después de que hubiéramos almorzado todo, junte los platos sucios y los lave, luego me senté con mi hermana a ver una película de comedia, lo cual nos hizo reír bastante. Eran ya las 17:02 hs, me fui a mi habitación y vi que mi gato se acomodo en mi cama, luego llame a Laura desde mi celular, al cabo de unos dos segundos Laura me contesto._

_-Laura?- Pregunte dudando._

_-Si, eres tu Alejandra? Por que no me habías llamada!- alterada._

_-creí que me ibas a llamar tu!-_

_-No! Por que no lleve mi celular, ya que te dije antes de irme que acá no habría cobertura!-_

_-Hay, lo olvide!-_

_-Mala amiga!- Bufo._

_-Aver, cuéntame! Conociste a alguien?- Dije en un tono pícaro y me tire en mi cama_

_-La verdad...?_

_-La verdad verdad!- reí un poco_

_-Pues tengo una cita mañana a la tarde!- dijo muy emocionada_

_-Enserio?!- me arrodille en la cama- y como es el?- me acosté de nuevo._

_-Es muy lindo! Es el chico perfecto, es un príncipe!_

_-Que suerte tienes!- sonreí_

_-Pero dime tu, que has hecho en todo estos días sin mi?-_

_-Pues nada! Sabes que eres mi única amiga...- Dije en un tono desanimado_

___-__Vamos no seas agua fiestas! Que onda con Tomas?- Dijo animada_

_-No se nada de el desde el ultimo dia de clases!- Dije algo triste_

_-Pero ya le mandaste solicitud de amistad en facebook?- Dudosa_

_-Claro que no! No se cual es su face...- me sentía levemente irritada_

_-Deberías salir mañana a pasear a ver si te lo encuentras por ahí- _

_-Y que le digo? Hola que paso de ti? Me das tu face?- Dije sarcásticamente _

_-Claro!-_

_-Dash!, bueno Laura, veré si me lo encuentro mañana!-_

_-Ok mañana me cuentas vale?-_

_-Bueno, pero tu también!-_

_-Bueno! Chao te quiero-_

_-Chao, te quiero- Corte la llamada, revise la hora, y eran apenas las 18:30, baje a la cocina en busca de unas galletas, me dio hambre hablar tanto, enseguida vino mi hermana y se despidió de mi._

_-Me voy a a mi habitación, debo hacer algunos trabajos, buenas noches!-_

_-Buenas noches!-sonreí, al comer todo salí un momento afuera y camine por la calle unos dos minutos, quería respirar un poco de aire puro, al darme la vuelta para regresar a casa me tope con una odiosa enemiga._

_-Que haces por aquí? Oh! Olvide que eras una prostituta- Me dijo riendo y mirándome de pies a cabeza._

_-Carmen, y a ti que se te olvido por estas calles? Oh! Olvide que eres la mas zorra del colegio!- me cruce de brazos._

_-Pobre de ti, amenos a mi los chicos me desean, pero a ti quien eh?- me miro con una cara de presumida._

_-Prefiero que no me deseen a que coger alguna enfermedad!-_

_-Pues ya la cogiste!- sonrió._

_-Y supuestamente tu, que enfermedad?- la mire incrédula._

_-La enfermedad de la envidia querida!- Hizo una senia mostrando todo su cuerpo._

_-Hay por favor- me empece a reír sin parar- enserio! Mejor ya entro, no quiero que alguien me agarre- Dije pasando a su lado._

_-miedosa!- Rio_

_-Pues si, no soy como tu que dejas que cualquiera te agarre!- seguí mis pasos hasta llegar en frente de mi casa y pare en seco de caminar. Había un muchacho parado de costado en medio del camino, no lo veía bien, ya que estaba un poco lejos, pero lo que pude notar es que traía una polera blanca y unos vaqueros negros, tenia la capucha puesta, su pelo era largo y negro como el carbón, no pude ver su cara ya que su pelo lo tapaba, y ademas que estaba lejos como para distinguir su rostro._

_-Dios mio, parece un psicópata ahí...- Dije asustada para mi misma, entre rápido a casa, cerré con seguro la puerta y subí a mi habitación, me dirigí hasta mi ventana para ver lo que hacia, pero gran susto me pegue cuando el chico ya no estaba ahí._

_-Dios, donde se habrá ido tan rápido?!- Dije esto y asegure la ventana y prendí la luz, -eso si que me asusto bastante- Dije esto y me acosté en mi cama, lentamente fui cerrando mis ojos, hasta que me quede dormida completamente._


	4. Chapter 4

Al día siguiente me desperté a eso de las 9:25 hs, me levante de la cama, y vi que me había quedado dormida con mi ropa cotidiana.

-Rayos! Me olvide de quitarme esta ropa...- Entre al banio me cepille el pelo, y me lave los dientes, luego fui hasta la cocina seguida de Michu quien me pedía algo de desayunar, le di un trozo de queso, luego me prepare unos huevos revueltos con tostadas, luego de servirme todo y haber terminado de desayunar, subí a mi habitación y me puse un vestido sencillo de color celeste y salí a pasear por el parque, me senté bajo un árbol y recosté mi espalda por este, hasta que sin darme cuenta alguien me hablo.

-Siempre descansas bajo un árbol?- sonrió

-Que?...- Dije sorprendida abriendo los ojos y viendo al chico mas lindo de todos, ahí estaba Tomas parado en frente de mi.

-Hola...- Me hizo senia con la mano- hay alguien?- rio un poco y se sentó a mi lado.

-Ho...hola Tomas!- sonreí tímidamente.

-Hola, ya has notado mi presencia?- bromeo

-Lo siento! Es que no esperaba verte por aquí...- mire mis pies, me moría de la vergüenza mirarlo a la cara.

-Ni yo a ti bajo un árbol!- sonrió.

-Te estas divirtiendo en tus vacaciones?-

-Ham...hum.. yo... si! Bastante!- le mentí, no quería parecer una chica rara.

-Que bien por ti, por que yo no, no he hecho nada estos últimos días- Dijo un poco desanimado

-ahhh? Enserio? Yo tampoco!- sonreí

-que? No era que te divertí...entiendo!- sonrió animado.

-Que lindo eres...- Dije sin darme cuenta estaba embobada por su sonrisa

-Enserio?...- sonrió sorprendido

-si! Por que me entiendes! Muchas personas no me entienden- Me apresure en decir alguna excusa que se me ocurriera.

-Oh ya veo... pues tu me pareces muy linda...- sonrió tímidamente

-Ahm, es es esto esto es, yo yo te lo agradezco- me moría de la vergüenza

-Oh! Rayos, me olvide, mi madre me encargo algo- dijo levantándose al igual que yo- Me tengo que ir urgente- se dio la vuelta para irse, pero luego se volvió hacia mi- Oye espero hoy a la tarde encontrarte de nuevo aquí!- sonrió y se fue.

-Claro! Es mi lugar favorito...adiós!- me dirigí a mi casa muy emocionada.- desde cuando sentarme bajo un árbol, sobre todo ese árbol es mi lugar favorito?...- murmure y me fui a casa.

Llegue a casa eso de las 11:15, prepare algo de almorzar, ya que me moría de hambre, luego de almorzar todo, fui a ver una película romántica y traje a mi gato conmigo para no estar sola. Después de que termino la película me di una banio y me puse la misma ropa, apenas eran las 13:30,

-la hora pasa lenta ya quiero que sea un poco mas tarde para ir de nuevo al parque- dije desanimada- ya se – sonreí. -ordenare mi habitación así la hora pasara pronto!- fui a arreglar mi habitación, luego mire la hora y apenas eran las 13:56 me tire a la cama boca para abajo, agarre mi despertador que estaba alado y puse para que me despertara a las 14:30 hs luego lo coloque en la mesita. Y en unos segundos ya me quede completamente dormida, hasta que mi gato se subió arriba mio despertándome.

-Hola Michu...- Lo salude mientras me estiraba, agarre el despertador para ver que hora era. Salte de la cama.-Son las 16:38, mierda!- me senté en el suelo con la espalda recostada por la cama y escondí mi rostro entre mis rodillas, después de unos minutos mi celular sonó, conteste.

-Hola?-

-Ale! Que haces?- Me saludo Laura animada

-Escondo mi rostro entre mis rodillas.-

-Por que? Te sientes mal?- asustada

-Siento que voy a morir, hoy hice lo que me dijiste, salí a pasear por el parque y me senté bajo un árbol, cerré por un momento los ojos, y apareció Tomas...- alce mi rostro.

-No me digas?! Y que? Se citaron?- emocionada

-Si, se sentó a mi lado, estaba tan nerviosa, luego me dijo que se tenia que ir pero que me quería ver nuevo en el mismo lugar por la tarde!-

-No seas tonta! Por que no fuiste!?- dijo Laura muy enfadada

-Por que mi despertador no sonó, me quede dormida!- Le dije desanimada

-A que hora te cito?- Me lo dijo muy apurada

-Solo me dijo que valla a la tarde...- dije triste

-Pues que esperas vete corriendo! Aun es tarde!- Rio Laura

-Tienes razón quizás este aun, chao Laura! Te quiero luego me cuentas lo de tu cita...- me levante del suelo.

-Ya vete!-

-Chao- corte y baje de mi habitación rápido, salí de casa y fui corriendo hasta la plaza, pero Tomas no estaba ahí, la única con la que me encontré fue con la pesada de Carmen.

-Oh! Hola Alejandra, por que tan apurada?- Sonrió

-Que te importa!-.

-Oh nada!- camino tres pasos- Oh! No estarás buscando a Tomas verdad? Acaba de irse- sonrió.

-Que?...como tu sabes?- Me sorprendió

-Por que me lo encontré aquí sólito, y me senté con el bajo aquel árbol- senialo mi árbol- El pobre estaba muy desilusionado de ti...- Sonrió y se fue.

-Maldita!- murmure y fui a casa, al llegar a casa subí a mi habitación y llame enseguida a Laura.

**Con Carmen**

Carmen iba caminando de regreso a su casa vio como el sol ya no estaba, y las calles estaban vacías, se abrazo a si misma ya que empezaba a refrescar, tenia la mirada gacha, hasta que de pronto choco el hombro con alguien, Carmen se dio rápidamente la vuelta para decirle algo.

-Oye idiota, estas ciego o que?!- Le alzo la voz pero aquel muchacho de polera blanca y con la capucha puesta no se detuvo, siguió caminando lentamente como si nada.

-Que te den! Bastardo...- Dicho esto, el muchacho se detuvo, y simplemente se quedo ahí de espaldas a ella. A Carmen le empezaba a entrar miedo, así que se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando sin parar de mirar atrás, se estaba alejando ya de el, cuando mira de nuevo atrás, se da cuenta que el chico la sigue lentamente, Carmen acelero el paso, el muchacho hizo lo mismo, Carmen estaba realmente asustada y comenzó a correr sin mirar atrás hasta que llego a su casa, subió rápidamente a su cuarto, se saco los zapatos, saco el celular de su bolsillo y llamo a su amiga Claudia.

-Hola carmen! Son las 18:30, jamas me llamas a esta hora, paso algo?.-Pregunta Claudia

-Un muchacho extraño estaba siguiéndome!- Algo nerviosa

-Y que paso?- sorprendida- Te acorralo en un rincón y empezó a recorrer tu cuerpo con la lengua?- se burlo Claudia y rio.

-No seas estúpida!-Le mando a callar carmen.

-Bueno, bueno, pero no te paso nada verdad?-

-No! Por que corrí hasta llegar a casa- suspiro Carmen.

-Ya veo, hoy estuve intentando llamarte al celular y no contestabas- Cambio de Tema Claudia

-Estaba con Tomas- sonrió.

-No!? Como?- dijo sorprendida Claudia.

-Pues le arruine la cita a Alejandra...- Rio un poco

-Enserio, eres mala!- Rio también Claudia

-Claro, ella no se merece a alguien como Tomas, ella debe estar con los de sus especies, los raros!- Rio a carcajadas Carmen.

**Con Alejandra**

Alejandra estaba hablando ya desde hace rato con Laura, le contó lo que había sucedido hoy en el parque cuando se dirigía a su cita con Tomas.

-Es una estúpida!- Murmuro Laura

-En fin! Cuéntame como te ha ido a ti con tu novio!- Sonreí entusiasmada

-Que no es mi novio! Me di cuenta que no es para mi...- Dijo Laura desanimada

-Por que?!- Pregunte sorprendida

-Era demasiado lindo y coqueto para mi estilo, coqueteaba con cada chica que pasaba...-

-Es un idiota, mejor que ya no sepas nada de el, no sabe de lo que se pierde!- Dije con un tono enojado.

-Si, la verdad me quedo estas vacaciones con el chico Japones que esta enfrente de la casa de mi abuela- Rio animadamente.

-Laura! Tu también eres una coqueta, cuantos novios tienes?- Dije sorprendida

-Que no son novios! Son amigovios- Rio un poco

-Dios mio Laura, cuando cambiaras?- sonreí

-Cuando aparezca el que me haga cambiar a todos mis pretendientes por el- Dijo animadamente

-Espero que no tarde!- sonreí

-Pero bueno amiga, te dejo, estoy algo cansada-

-Claro, hablamos mañana! Te quiero!-

-Te quiero igual.- corto la llamada Laura.

Mire mi reloj y marcaban las 18:54 hs, me pare de la cama y fui hasta la cocina cogí una manzana y prepare un plato de leche para mi gato, luego coloque el plato en el suelo y mi gato lo empezó a beber mientras yo comía mi manzana.

-Mi hermana de nuevo vendrá hoy tarde...- Dije esperando a que mi gato beba toda la leche, luego lo alce y lo lleve a la sala lo acosté en el sofá, luego me senté yo a su lado y encendí la Tv, puse algo de noticiero.

El Domingo pasado un hombre o una mujer

Asesino a una familia, a la madre, el padre y al hijo

estos aparecieron con una sonrisa larga y macabra

marcada con la punta de un cuchillo

hasta ahora se desconoce el paradero de este sujeto,

le recomendamos cuidado con esto.

-Que horrible! Como una persona puede ser así...- apague la Tele y me dirigí a mi habitación con mi gato, asegure bien la ventana y acosté a mi gato conmigo en la cama, empece a acariciar a mi gato suavemente, apenas eran las 19:28 hs, a cabo de unos minutos escuche que alguien tocaba a mi puerta.

-Estas despierta?- Pregunto Margaret sin entrar

-Si, pasa...-

-Hola- entro con una sonrisa y me abrazo.

-Que tal te fue hoy?- Le pregunte

-Me fue bien, sabes? Un compañero me invito a salir hoy...- sonrió

-Vas a salir?- Pregunte algo nerviosa

-Si, pero si te molesta...- no la deje terminar

-No! Para nada, solo que procura no regresar tan tarde- Sonreí intentando ocultar mi nerviosismo

-Esta bien, me iré a baniar y luego a cambiarme!- me dio un beso y salio de la habitación

Luego de unos minutos entro Margaret de nuevo, tenia puesto un vestido negro ajustado al cuerpo, estaba muy linda.

-Estas hermosa...- sonreí

-Segura no te molesta que salga?- Pregunta dudosa

-Le tengo a...- le mostré a Michu y sonreí

-Esta bien, cualquier cosa me llamas al celular- acaricio al gato y me dio un beso- te cuidas!-

-Diviértete!- sonreí

-Chao- sonrió y se fue, poco minutos después de que se hubiera ido deje a mi gato a un costado mio, me levante de la cama y me cambie de ropa, busque alguna camisilla sencilla y unos shorts para dormir, luego de haberme vestido todo me metí a la cama bajo las frazadas, dejando la luz prendida, luego de unos minutos me quede dormida.

La ventana de la habitación de Alejandra comenzaba a abrirse, cuando por fin estuvo totalmente abierta, un muchacho salto en la ventana quedándose agachado en ella y mirando a Alejandra, se quedo ahí por un corto periodo de tiempo.

No se por que, pero por alguna razón me desperté, no quería abrir los ojos, ya que si los abría ya no querría volver a dormir, pero sentía que alguien me observaba, me entro pánico abrir los ojos, pero lentamente comencé a abrir los ojos, no veía nada, estaba acostada de costado, y no quería darme la vuelta para ver si había algo o no detrás mio, tenia bastante miedo.

**Con Tomas**

Tomas estaba en su habitación, navegando con la computadora, entro a facebook, busco a Alejandra y entro a su muro, tenia el puntero del maus en "enviar solicitud"

-Que hago?-Dijo nervioso- Ya se!- cerro los ojos y envió la solicitud de amistad. -Perfecto! Ahora estaré mas en contacto con ella en toda estas vacaciones- sonrió Tomas triunfante. - Cuando acepte la solicitud la invitare a una cita- dicho esto apago la computadora y se acostó a dormir.

**Con Alejandra**

Jeff lentamente bajo una pierna dentro de la habitación de Alejandra y luego la otra, hasta estar completamente dentro de la habitación, y se quedo parado por unos instantes ahí, sentía que la ventana estaba abierta ya que podía escuchar los grillos que cantaban y escuchar el viento que mecía a los arboles, sabia que había alguien conmigo, escuche unos pasos que se acercaban lentamente a mi hasta que se quedo quieto detrás mio, no sabia que hacer, mis ojos se abrieron como platos del terror. Hasta que vi su mano destapandome lentamente, hasta estar completamente destapada, sentí que me acariciaba la pierna con la punta de un cuchillo, lentamente gire mi cabeza a un costado para ver a mi acosador, al verlo salí rápidamente de la cama y me pare al otro lado de la cama, su rostro era horrible! No tenia parpados y sus ojos estaban bordeado de negro y tenia las mejillas cortadas en forma de una sonrisa.

-Y...yo te he visto!, eres el chico de la otra vez...- Dije asustada- que quieres?- Pregunte nerviosa

Jeff lentamente se acercaba a Alejandra con el cuchillo en la mano. Rápidamente me subí encima de mi cama y pase corriendo al otro lado, salí corriendo de mi habitación, y me dirigí a la puerta de salida, pero al querer desasegurar rompí la llave.

-Rayos!- maldije, me di la vuelta y aquel chico ya estaba detrás mio mirándome, me agarro del cuello echándome hacia atrás, pegándome por la muralla, estaba asfixiándome con solo una mano, yo hice lo mismo, acerque ambas manos a su cuello y lo comencé a ahorcar, hasta que perdí la conciencia y me desmaye, cuando abrí mis ojos estaba en mi cama y aquel chico encima mio, me tapo la boca con una mano y con la otra comenzó a recorrer mi cuerpo, intente zafarme pero era inútil, agarre la lampara que estaba alado mio y se lo rompí en la cabeza, enseguida cayo de la cama para un lado, aproveche y me levante de la cama, cuando me dispuse a correr agarro una de mis piernas haciéndome caer, le di una patada con la otra pierna y me soltó, luego me levante del suelo y salí de la habitación, estaba en pánico, no podía correr, chocaba con todo que se cruzaba en mi camino, Jeff me seguía con pasos tranquilo, me escondí detrás del sofá. Jeff se sentó encima de la mesa.

-Mira Alejandra, te doy dos opciones...- decía mientras jugaba con la punta de su cuchillo- la primera, intentar escapar de mi sin esperanza alguna, o...- dijo mirando el techo- entregándote a mi voluntariamente y te prometo que no sufrirás...- Rio desquiciadamente, aproveche que su mirada no estaba fija en mi y salí de mi escondite dirigiéndome a mi habitación, Jeff salto al sofá dispuesto a matarme, pero vio que ya no estaba ahí.

-Te di dos opciones y elegiste la menos apropiada...- Dijo Jeff y empezó a seguirme con pasos acelerados y con el cuchillo en alto, hasta que de pronto se escucho como alguien venia hacia nosotros, Jeff me miro.

-Shhhh...- Me hizo una señal de silencio- Si le cuentas a alguien de esto...morirá de a poco tus seres queridos...- Dicho esto se marcho por la ventana de mi habitación, se acerco a mi Margaret.

-Que haces despierta? Por que te reíste así?- pregunto bostezando

-Perdón, no quería despertarte, buenas noches!- sonreí y me marche a mi habitación


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

**Martes**

Al día siguiente me desperté e hice lo que siempre hago, peinarme, lavarme los dientes, cambiarme de ropa y desayunar, luego fui a revisar mi Face, tenia una solicitud de amistad revise y no podía creer! Era Tomas, rápidamente lo acepte.

**Con Tomas**

No podía creerlo! Me llego un mensaje de confirmación, de que Alejandra me había aceptado la solicitud de amistad.

-Me acepto...- no pude parar de reír de felicidad, enseguida le mande un mensaje.

-Hola Alejandra, que tal amaneciste?- Al cabo de unos segundos me respondió

-Hola Tomas, amanecí bien y tu?- No podía parar de sonreír

-Bien, dime por que no llegaste nunca bajo el árbol?- Dije algo desanimado

-Es que estaba muy ocupada, lo siento...Y no savia como avisarte- Le mentí

-Este es mi numero xxx-xxx-xxx así siempre estaremos en contacto- le envié mi numero

-Claro! Gracias...- Me levante de mi silla y comencé a saltar de la alegría luego me volví a sentar

-Si quieres paso por tu casa y llevo una película...- Dije algo nervioso

-Eso seria estupendo!- Dije sin pensarlo, quería que venga por dos cosas, una por que ese era mi sueño y dos por que así Jeff no se aparecería

-Que clase de genero te gusta? Una de terror te parece?- Sonreí y espere animado su respuesta

-Terror?!- Dije asustada para mi misma, terror ya lo estoy viviendo, no quería parecer una miedosa así que le respondí enseguida.

-Claro! Aun que me den algo de miedo, trae!- Dije algo animada

-Estupendo, pasare por ahí a eso de las 18:30 te parece?- Sonreí muy feliz

-Claro que si! Te estaré esperando...- Dije mientras mi gato me pedía de desayunar – Bueno ahora debo irme, tengo que alimentar a mi gato, bye!-

-Bye, nos vemos hoy a la tarde.- Dicho esto vi como Alejandra ya no estaba online, luego me dirigí a mis cosas y busque alguna película de terror.

-Llevare esta! Juego de miedo...- Dicho esto lo puse sobre mi escritorio.

**Con Alejandra**

Alimente a mi gato, luego salí a pasear por el parque, estaba contenta! Cuando de repente dos chicas de mi edad se acercan a mi.

-Hola Alejandra!- Saludan al unisono con una gran sonrisa

-Hola Cristina, hola Mary- la abrazo a ambas.

-Que haces tan sola? Y Laura?- Pregunta Cristina sorprendida al verme tan sola

-Laura esta de vacaciones, y me tuve que quedar sin amiga...- sonreí algo desanimada

-No te desanimes! Ven con nosotras...- sonríe Mary

-Mm, esta bien!- sonreí alegre y nos sentamos bajo un árbol y empezamos a hablar y a reírnos de cada cosa, hasta que alguien vino a arruinarnos el día.

-Vaya, vaya! Miren al grupo de ranitas solteras- Venia Carmen burlándose de nosotras.

-Vaya, vaya! Miren a la zorrita hambrienta...- Dicho esto Cristina no reímos de su comentario menos Carmen.

-Puedo ser una zorrita para ustedes, pero no negaran que me comí a todos sus novios- Dijo Carmen entre risas.

-Desgraciada!- Se levanto Mary para golpearla, pero yo y Cristina la agarramos.

-No te ensucies las manos Mary- Sonreí – Ella puede comerse a todos los novios que quiera, pero ninguno se queda con ella – Dije entre risas.

-Y contigo quien?- se cruzo de brazos con una sonrisa burlona

-Conmigo... Tomas!- sonreí burlonamente

-Enserio?!- Dijeron Mary y Cristina al unisono sorprendidas

-Si... Hoy tenemos otra cita, ya que la ultima vez no pude llegar- solté a Mary

-Eso es mentira...- Dijo incrédula Carmen

-Para que veas zorrita hermosa...- Dijo Cristina mirando a Carmen de pies a cabeza – Las ranitas atraen a una cita a un hombre...- se cruzo de brazos- Y tu... quien te cito a alguna parte?- sonrió burlonamente.

-Ya verán...-sonrió Carmen y se largo de ahí.

-Es una pesada!- Dijo Mary sentándose de nuevo, y nosotras hicimos lo mismo

-La odio!- Dijo entre dientes Cristina

-No se preocupen, somos mejor que ella- Dije mientras me levantaba del suelo- Bien chicas! Gracias por pasar el rato conmigo, nos vemos!- me despedí con un beso.

-Cuando quieras! Chao- Dijeron al unisono

-Chao- Dije y volví a casa, la hora había pasado muy rápido, ya eran las 11:00, me dirigí a la sala y me senté a ver alguna película.

**Con Carmen**

Carmen iba caminando de regreso a su casa mientras murmuraba.

-Esas malditas! Me la van a pagar muy caro... quienes se creen para meterse conmigo, no debieron sobre todo Alejandra! Tomas no se quedara con ella- Rio mientras murmuraba esto, hasta que se encontró con Claudia por el camino.

-Hola! Carmen- venia junto a mi saludándome Claudia

-Que haces por aquí?- Pregunte secamente

-Venia junto a ti, pero tu mama me dijo que saliste- sonrió ampliamente y camino conmigo hasta mi casa.

-Si, fui por el parque- entre a casa con Claudia y nos dirigimos a mi habitación

-Por que no me dijiste que te acompañara?- Dijo Claudia algo desanimada

-Se me olvido, pero me encontré con Alejandra, Cristina y Mary...- Dije entre dientes

-Se pelearon de nuevo no?- Pregunto algo triste

-Claro! Que te piensas? Que las saludaría con una sonrisa?- Fingió sonreír

-Carmen...- Dijo triste Claudia

-Como puedo ser tu amiga?!- la miro de pies a cabeza – No tienes ni una pizca de maldad!- Negó con la cabeza.

-No! Pero eres mi mejor amiga...- sonrió Claudia y abrazo a Carmen.

-Claudia eres una tonta- sonrió Carmen y rompió el abrazo. -Si en verdad soy tu amiga, tienes que ayudarme en algo...- Agarro a Claudia de las manos y la miro fijamente

-Ya me imagino en que...- pero habla dijo mientras rodaba los ojos

-Bueno...- la hizo sentar con ella en la cama – Este es el plan...-

**Con Mary**

Mary regreso a su casa, se cambio de ropa y se acostó en su cama, agarro el porta retrato que estaba en la mesita de noche, ella tenia entre sus manos el porta retrato, miraba fijamente la foto, en ella había una mujer, un hombre y un niño -Mama, papa, José, los extraño !- Dijo llevando su foto a su pecho y luego se puso a recordar los momentos perdidos con su familia.

******Flashback******

Estaba durmiendo plácidamente, hasta que mis padres entraron a mi habitación.

-Despierta Mary!- Me movía mi madre

-Por favor mamá! No quiero levantarme ahora...- Dije en modo de suplica

-Anda Mary haz caso a tu madre!- Dijo mi padre

-Estoy de vacaciones, por favor...- Dije destapandome y mirándoles

-Eso no significa que no debes ayudarnos en la casa, vamos arriba!- Dicho esto mi padre me ayudo a levantarme de la cama. -Trae los encargos que te pidió tu madre, aquí esta el dinero- Dijo mi padre dándome un poco de dinero.

-Por que no va José?!- Dije irritada- el no hace nada!- Lo seniale

-No te quejes y vete!- Dicho esto, salí de mi habitación muy enojada seguido de mi hermanito José, pase por la cocina que olía fatal, el gas estaba corriendo por toda la casa, apague rápidamente el horno, sin querer se me callo la caja de fósforo en el suelo, me dio pereza alzar.

-José, haz algo bueno y alza el fósforo al menos!- Dicho esto salí afuera de la casa, me aleje un poco de la casa, hasta que una explosión hizo que volviera entre gritos y lagrimas, mi casa se estaba quemando completamente, vi a mi madre y mi padre entre las llamas desde la ventana, solo me sonreían mientras el fuego los consumía.

*****Fin del flasback*****

-Perdóname José!- Dije besando la foto- Se que muy pronto estaremos unidos de nuevo- sonreí

**Con Alejandra**

Ya eran las 18:00 hs Tomas iba a llegar dentro de muy poco, me banie y me puse un vestido sencillo que me llegaba hasta las rodillas, me alce el pelo en una coleta alta, estaba muy nerviosa, asegure la ventana bien, al cabo de unos minutos alguien toco la puerta, baje muy nerviosa y abrí la puerta.

-Hola, estas muy linda- Me saludo con una sonrisa Tomas

-Tu crees? Pero si es solo un vestido sencillo...- Dije nerviosa

-Estas hermosa...- Sonrió Tomas

-Hay... gracias... tu también! Pasa por favor...- le di paso para que entrara

-Gracias, bonita casa- Dijo mirando alrededor

-Pasemos a la sala...- lo lleve hasta la sala y se sentó en el sofá

-Aquí esta la película...- Me la paso con una sonrisa

-Ya la pongo!- puse la película y fui a traer un poco de palomitas y me senté a lado de Tomas

Comenzó la película, a lo largo de la película me daba mas miedo, Tomas lo noto y se acerco mas a mi y paso uno de sus brazos alrededor mio, estaba muy nerviosa, no sabia que hacer, empece a jugar con mis dedos sin dejar de ver la película, Tomas empezó a jugar con mi cabello, estaba mas nerviosa de lo habitual, empece a escuchar unos ruidos extraños afuera, sabia quien era!

-Escuchaste?- Le mire con cara de aterrada.

-Solo es el viento, no temas...- sonrió Tomas y me abrazo, enseguida vi a Jeff parado afuera de la ventana de la sala, nos miraba fijamente, lentamente rompí el abrazo sin dejar de mirar a Jeff, Tomas se dio cuenta para donde yo miraba, iba a darse la vuelta a mirar también, pero lo agarre del rostro.

-Eres tan lindo!- sonreí fingidamente

-También tu...- se acerco para darme un beso, pero luego escuche unos ruidos en mi habitación

-Es mejor que te vallas!- me levante del sofá y lo levante a el también

-Esta todo bien?- Sorprendido

-Vete!- lo estire hasta la puerta y lo eche afuera- me la pase genial! - le sonreí y cerré la puerta, rápidamente fui hasta la cocina y agarre un cuchillo, al cabo de unos segundos se fue la luz.

-Rayos!- Dije asustada y me escondí bajo la mesa

-No pensaras que no te encontrare ahí abajo... verdad?- Rio desquiciadamente, mire a todas partes pero no lo veía, estaba asustada realmente, cuando de repente enfrente mio, bajo su cabeza para mirarme, estaba sobre la mesa! Salí rápidamente de mi escondite, mire hacia la mesa pero ya no había nadie, corrí rápidamente a mi habitación, pero cuando entre, escuche que mi gato grunia bajo la cama, lentamente retrocedí, me di la vuelta para salir pero la puerta se cerro bruscamente intente abrir pero no se podía, estaba trancada, me gire hacia mi cama.

-Que quieres...?!, matarme de una vez a eso viniste no?- Gritaba desesperada, me acerque a la cama lentamente y me acosté. -Estoy aquí, que esperas?- Dije tentándolo y escondí el cuchillo bajo la almohada, el gato dejo de gruñir, cerré fuertemente los ojos y cuando los abrí, allí estaba sobre mi, mirándome, acerco su cuchillo a mi cuello.

-Ve a dormir...- Dijo el, esto me estremeció

-Ven a dormir conmigo!- le grite y lo apuñale en el hombro, dio un grito desgarrador y se callo al suelo, cuando mire al suelo el ya no estaba, y ahí fue cuando entro mi hermana.

-Esta todo bien?! Por que gritaste así?!- Entro asustada

-Tuve una pesadilla- dije escondiendo el cuchillo

-Dios mio, casi me matas de un susto- Me abrazo fuertemente

-Tranquila...- sonreí

-Vuelve a dormir, cerrare tu ventana...- sonrió y cerro la ventana

-Buenas noches Margaret...-

-Buenas noches linda, descansa- antes de que cerrara la puerta la llame

-Margaret! Te quiero...-

-Yo también...- cerro la puerta y se fue

**Con Mary**

Eran las 23:45 hs, estaba saliendo de la casa de Cristina, iba caminando de regreso a mi casa, cuando de repente veo a un chico de polera blanca, y con el rostro escondido entre su cabello, estaba sentado bajo un árbol con la cabeza gacha, parecía que tenia un poco de sangre, me apresure en llegar a mi casa, ya que me dio mucho miedo verlo ahí, me dirigí a mi habitación, me cambie de ropa, apague la luz y me dispuse a dormir, hasta que de pronto sentí que alguien me observaba, abrí los ojos y ahí estaba, una horrible cara con una sonrisa macabra mirándome, abrí la boca para gritar, pero enseguida me tapo con una mano, y con la otra saco un cuchillo y lo acerco a mi cuello, intentaba zafarme, pero no podía, era bastante fuerte.

-Tienes un minuto para escaparte de la casa, no despiertes a tu mamá, o la matare, no llames a la policía o de lo contrario te matare también, si logras escapar de la casa, te dejare con vida- Dijo aquel horrible psicópata alejándose de mi, aproveche y sali corriendo de mi habitación, todas las puertas y ventanas estaban cerradas, me escondí en el banio y saque mi móvil y llame a la policía.

-Dígame su emergencia- Contesto un oficial

-Por favor! Quiere matarme estoy...- No pude acabar mi oración ya que el entro al banio con su cuchillo en alto- Por favor...-Dije entre lagrimas

-Ve a dormir...- Fue lo ultimo que escuche antes de que me degollé la garganta.

-Señorita? Señorita esta ahí?- Llamaba el oficial.

Horas mas tarde la madre se despertó, fue a la cocina a tomar un vaso de agua, luego fue al banio, y cuando prendió la luz un grito desgarrador salio de ella. Minutos después la policía y los forenses llegaron a la escena del crimen, los oficiales fotografiaron el cuerpo de Mary, luego los forenses inspeccionaban el cuerpo de la victima, luego los oficiales taparon el cuerpo con una carpa negra.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 5

Miércoles

Me desperté, a eso de las 8:40 me lave la cara, me cepille el pelo y me lave los dientes, me había quedado dormida con mi ropa de ayer de nuevo, baje a la cocina y me sorprendió al ver a Margaret en casa.

-Margaret? No fuiste a trabajar hoy?- pregunte con una sonrisa

-Ale...siéntate...- me hizo sentar en la silla con ella

-Me estas asustando...- Dije nerviosa

-Ayer...tu amiga Mary, su madre llamo hoy...- Dijo con un semblante triste

-No puede ser...- Dije desentendida

-Alguien la asesino, la encontraron hoy a la madrugada en el banio, degollada... y con las mejillas cortadas...-

-Pero...por que?- Dije triste

-Al parecer hay un psicópata suelto...-

-Lo se...- Dije mirando mis manos

-Lo sabes?- Dijo Margaret desentendida

-Si...es que lo mostró en las noticias-.

-Ojala encuentren a ese miserable...- Suena el celular de Margaret.-Hola? Si señor, pero... si pero pedí permiso...señor por favor, hola?- guardo su celular. - Ale yo...- Dijo apenada

-No te preocupes, estaré bien...-

-No vayas al velorio...- me dio un beso y se fue.

Al cabo de unos minutos llame a Tomas.

-Hola?- Respondió el

-Tomas, soy Ale...- Dije apenada

-Ale lo siento mucho por lo de Mary...- Se apresuro en decirme

-Gracias también lo siento, podemos vernos ahora?-

-En el parque?-

-Por supuesto...- Dije sin ánimos

-Ya salgo para allá.- Dijo esto y corto la llamada

Con Carmen

Carmen estaba con Claudia en el parque, cuando un chico se les acerco.

-Carmen! Te enteraste?- Decía el muchacho mientras corría hacia ellas

-De que?- Alzo las cejas Carmen

-Mary murió hoy!- Dijo sin sentimiento de tristeza alguno

-Enserio?!- Dijo Carmen sorprendida

-Que?! Como?!- Dijo Claudia aterrada

-Ocurrió ayer de noche, estaba acostada en su cama, la encontraron degollada y con las mejillas cortadas en forma de una sonrisa!- Dijo el chico

-Gracias Javier por la información!- Sonrió Carmen

-Es una pena...-dijo Claudia triste

-Bueno me tengo que ir! Adiós- se fue corriendo de nuevo el chico

-Es la oportunidad perfecta para comenzar con el plan... llama a Tomas y pregunta lo que va a hacer!- Dijo animadamente Carmen

-Como puedes ser así en estos momentos...-Dijo sorprendida Claudia

-Llama a Tomas ahora! Ademas se lo merece esa Mary- empezó a reír

-Algunas veces no te soporto!- saco su celular y llamo a Tomas.

-Diga?- contesto Tomas

-Hola Tomas... te enteraste?- Dijo triste Claudia

-Si, siento mucho su perdida...-

-También yo, vas a salir o algo?- Pregunto Claudia

-Si, iré al parque, por que?- pregunto curioso

-vendrás acompañado?-

-Si! Me encontrare con Ale...por que?-

-No por nada! Adiós...-corto la llamada Claudia

-Que te dijo?- Dijo Carmen sacudiendo a Claudia por los hombros.

-Vendrá aquí, se encontrara con Ale- Dijo Claudia quitando las manos de Carmen sobre ella

-Perfecto! Por que ahí esta viniendo...- senialo Carmen hacia Tomas quien venia y se sentó bajo un árbol, Carmen fue hasta el y se sentó a su lado.

-Hola Tomas...- Sonrió ampliamente y les pestañeo varias veces

-Hola Carmen, que casualidad encontrarnos de nuevo aquí no?- Sonrió Tomas

-verdad que si! Sera el destino- Junto Carmen sus manos

-Quizás, pero creo que en mi destino esta Alejandra...- sonrió tímidamente

-Ah, es una pena- Dijo Carmen desanimada, miro a Claudia quien la hacia senias hacia un costado, Carmen miro y vio que venia Alejandra directo a ellos.

-Oh... Tomas, siempre quise hacer esto- Carmen agarro el rostro de Tomas y lo acerco a su rostro haciéndole pensar a Alejandra que lo estaba besando. Alejandra paro de caminar, se dio media vuelta y regreso a su casa triste, subió a su habitación y llamo a Laura.

-Hola Alejandra!- Saludo feliz Laura

-Tengo una mala noticia...- Dije triste

-Que paso...- Asustada

-Mary, falleció ayer a la noche...- Dije triste

-Que...? no puede ser...- Dijo sorprendida- Como paso?- Pregunto ella

-La asesinaron ayer a la noche en su cama- Dije con la voz temblorosa

-Ale, tomare el primer avión que salga hoy! Te llamo cuando este ahí, bye! - corto la llamada

Me senté en mi escritorio, prendí la computadora y empece a buscar noticias sobre aquel psicópata a suelto, busque durante horas hasta que lo encontré, ahora sabia que su nombre era Jeff, y asesino a toda su familia, era lo que necesitaba, ahora sabia hasta donde vivía, pero la policía jamas lo encuentra ni en su casa ni por las calles, mi celular sonaba era una llamada de Tomas.

-Hola...-Conteste sin ánimos

-Por que me dejas plantado de nuevo?- Algo irritado estaba Tomas

-Te vi muy cómodo con Carmen...-

-Con Carmen? Estaba solo hablando!- Dijo furioso

-Te beso!- Dije secamente

-Enserio? No me digas por que yo jamas sentí sus labios con los míos...- se burlo

-Yo vi cuando sujetaba tu rostro!- Dije irritada

-Me dijo que siempre quiso hacer eso, solo sujeto mi rostro- Dijo confundido

-Esta bien, te creo...- sonreí

-Entonces, voy a tu casa?-

-Hoy no, viene Laura y quiero estar con ella- dije animadamente

-Esta bien entonces-

-Chao-

-Chao, mis saludos a ella- Tomas corto la llamada

Con Carmen

Carmen y Claudia estaban entrando en la habitación de Carmen, Carmen estaba muy feliz riendo, y se tiro en la cama y la acompaño Claudia, quien la miraba irritada

-Cambia esa cara!- rio Carmen

-Basta de ser así!- Le reprocho Claudia

-Hay cállate! No ves que estoy feliz...- le saco la lengua y siguió riendo

-Por que no cambias nunca?!- Grito Claudia

-No seas estúpida, y no me alces la voz!- La miro secamente

-Iré a hablar con Alejandra, le diré la verdad...- se disponía a salir de la cama, cuando Carmen la agarro fuertemente de la muñeca.- si te vas, dejaras de ser mi amiga, entendiste?- la soltó y le dejo marcas en la muñeca.

-No le diré nada! Pero no te soporto cuando estas así, mejor me voy a mi casa...- se levanto y se fue, Carmen solo rio.

Con Laura

Laura llego a su casa, dejo sus cosas, se banio y luego se dirigió a casa de Alejandra, toco la puerta al cabo de unos segundos Alejandra abrió la puerta.

-Laura!- La abrazo Alejandra muy feliz

-Te extrañe mucho amiga!- Dijo Laura con una sonrisa pasando dentro de la casa

-Llegaste sola?- Dijo Alejandra cerrando la puerta y yendo a la sala con Laura y se sentaron

-Si, llegue sola, me quedare solo un dia, luego me voy de nuevo- Dijo desanimada Laura

-Piensas ir al entierro?- Pregunto Ale

-La verdad que no, solo vine para el entierro...- Dijo triste- tu iras verdad?-

-No lo se!- Dijo dudando Alejandra

-Ven conmigo al velorio para despedirnos- Dijo Laura algo triste

-Ok dejare una nota a mi hermana y me cambiare- Dicho esto Alejandra comenzó a escribir una nota y la pego en la heladera, luego fue a ponerse algo negro, cuando estuvo lista bajo junto a Laura y se fueron al velorio.

Una vez en el velorio, notamos que no habían muchas personas, solo estaba su madre, Tomas y Cristina y ahora Laura y yo, Cristina lloraba abrazada a Mary quien estaba acostada en su cama con flores rojas en sus manos, yo sabia quien había tallado esa sonrisa en su rostro, pero no podía decir nada, al cabo de unos segundos se acerco Tomas.

-Hola Laura...- sonrió tristemente y la abrazo

-Hola Tomas...-Lo abrazo también, lentamente se separaron

-Hola Ale...- Dijo Tomas agarrando de mi mano

-Gracias por venir...- Dijo la madre de Mary acercándose a nosotros

-Lo sentimos mucho señora- Le dije y la abrace

-Nadie quiso venir ya que temían que el psicópata atacara al que viniera- sonrió tristemente

-Entendemos eso, animo señora!- La animo Laura. Así pasaron las horas, estuvimos conversando sobre lo ocurrido, pero afuera ya se hacia de noche, así que me levante para despedirme hasta que llego alguien inesperado...Carmen acompañada de Claudia.

-Señora! Lo sentimos mucho, Mary era una buena amiga mía- sonrió Carmen y abrazo a la señora

-Gracias Carmen...- Dijo mirándola fríamente la señora

-Señora, lo siento mucho en verdad, lamento llegar tan tarde- Dijo tristemente Claudia

-No te preocupes linda, mas vale tarde que nunca- le sonrió la señora

-Hola...- saludo Claudia tímidamente

-Hola...- la saludamos casi al unisono

-Bueno me despido, es tarde ya- Dije abrazando a la señora

-Claro, gracias por venir- Dijo la sen ora

-Te acompaño?- se ofreció Tomas

-No hace falta- sonreí

-Es peligroso hay un psicopa...- no le deje terminar la oración

-Te aseguro que nada me pasara!- Le dije seriamente. - Adiós Laura y buen viaje por lo de mañana- le sonreí

-Bye amiga, te cuidas- me sonrió también

Eran las 19:45 hs no había ningún alma por la calle, sabia que Jeff me estaría esperando en mi habitación, lentamente fui caminando hasta mi casa, al entrar le prepare un plato de leche a mi gato y se lo puse en el suelo, no quise comer nada, no me sentía bien, así que me fui a la sala y me senté a ver la Tv.


	7. Chapter 7

**Con Carmen**

-Que haces aquí? Eres una arpía- Dijo irritada Laura

-No puedo compartir mi dolor- Rio un poco Carmen

-No sabia que eras así Carmen- Murmuro Tomas

-No vinimos a pelear aquí o si?- Dijo secamente Claudia

-A mi me da igual...- sonrió Carmen

-Tienes razón Claudia...- Dijo Tomas

-Eres otra desgraciada Claudia! Te juntas con esta...- Dijo irritada Laura

-No le sigas el juego Laura...- Dijo Tomas sonriendo

-Sabes? Por que mejor no me llevas a casa Tomas- Dijo parándose Laura

-Claro, como no- se despidieron de la señora y se marcharon

-Ves lo que ocasionaste Carmen- le reprocho Claudia

-Que? No puedo llorar la muerte de esa estúpida?- Dijo burlonamente Carmen

-No te aguanto!- Dijo Claudia y se cruzo de brazos

**Con Laura**

Tomas le había acompañado a Laura hasta la puerta de su casa.

-Gracias por traerme Tomas- Sonrió Laura

-De nada, así que mañana ya te vas?-

-Si... no pienso perder mis vacaciones en la playa- Rio Laura un poco

-Claro, siempre soñaste con visitar la playa- Sonrió Tomas

-Por supuesto!- sonrió Laura

-Esta bien, buenas noches y buen viaje!-

-Gracias, y buenas noches para ti también- entro a su casa y cerro con seguro la puerta.

Tomas sonrió y se dirigió a su casa.

**Con Alejandra**

Estaba tan cansada, eran apenas las 20:03 hs, me dirigí lentamente a mi habitación, la ventana estaba cerrada, suspire tranquila, mire lentamente bajo mi cama y no había nada, me acosté dejando como siempre la luz encendida y mi gato enseguida se subió encima mio y lo acomode a un costado mio, cerré lentamente mis ojos. De nuevo sentí que el me estaba observando, savia que estaba ahí, abrí mis ojos sin ninguna sorpresa alguna, y si, ahí estaba sobre mi, y la ventana abierta.

-Por que?...por que la mataste?...-Dije tristemente

-Era terca y llamo a la policía...- Dijo Jeff

-Ella no te hizo nada, yo te acuchille...- Dije secamente

-Crees que heridas como esas me hacen daño? ...- Rio un poco Jeff

- ya veo que no- Dije secamente

-Veo que entiendes...tienes probabilidades de sobrevivir...- Dijo Jeff

-A que te refieres?- Pregunte sorprendida

-Te doy 1 minuto para que corras lo mas rápido que puedas, intentando salir de la casa, no llames a nadie, si lo logras no te matare...- Dijo y rio desquiciadamente, luego se levanto. - Tranque desde afuera todas las ventanas y puertas, aquí estaré esperando a que se cumplan los un minuto, luego saldré a matarte.- Dijo Jeff.

Salí de la habitación, cerré la puerta y me escondí detrás de la puerta de la habitación de alado, después de un minuto sentía a Jeff salir de mi habitación, espere a que se alejara lo mas posible, luego que se alejo lo mas posible salí lentamente de mi escondite y camine hasta mi habitación, sin querer le pise la cola a mi gato quien lloro del dolor, escuche que Jeff venia corriendo, me apresure en salir por la ventana de mi habitación, y sin mirar hacia atrás corrí hasta la casa de Cristina, golpee su puerta, y abrió.

-Ale? Que... que pasa...?-Dijo un poco asustada

-Tengo miedo! Estoy sola en casa, puedo dormir hoy aquí?- Dije nerviosa

-Claro! Ven pasa, vamos a mi habitación- Dicho esto nos dirigimos a su habitación y me senté en su cama, la ventana estaba abierta y Cristina lo cerro y se sentó a mi lado.

-Cuéntame que paso...- Dijo Cristina agarrándome de mis manos

-Esta bien, pero prométeme que no le contaras a nadie, por que si lo haces te matara!- Dije asustada.

-Me estas poniendo nerviosa, de que hablas?- Dijo un poco nerviosa Cristina

-El que asesino a Mary, me tiene bajo amenaza...- Le dije muy nerviosa

-Que dices?!- Dijo asustada y me soltó las manos- No es gracioso! Estas loca- Dijo levantándose de la cama – Por favor vete!- Dijo señalando la puerta.

-Cristina... por favor...- Le dije desesperada

-Vete! Ahora o llamo a la policía...- Dijo agarrando su celular

-Esta bien, pero no le cuentes a nadie...- Le dije en forma de suplica

-Vete!- Alzo un poco la voz Cristina

-Yo...- me resigne y me marche de su casa.

Pero lo que no sabían era que Jeff ya escucho toda la conversación, ya que había seguido a Alejandra sin que esta se diera cuenta, y entro por la ventana y se escondió bajo la cama de Cristina.

**Con Alejandra**

Corría desesperada a mi casa, no sabia si el aun estaría ahí, pero debía volver a casa, debía de pensar en Margaret, al llegar a casa vi que Margaret acababa de llegar también.

-Ale...? de donde vienes?- me pregunto sorprendida

-Del parque! Quede en encontrarme con un chico- le mentí y le sonreí

-Debes avisarme con una nota! Te puede pasar algo al salir de casa...- me sonrió

-Trajiste algo de comer?- pregunte un poco hambrienta

-Si! Mira..- me mostró las bolsas- es pollo asado, traje un poco de pan caliente- sonrió y los puso sobre la mesa.

-Rico!- sonreí, nos sentamos y con las manos empezamos a comer.

**Con Cristina**

Estaba asustada! No sabia que hacer, -y si es cierto lo que Alejandra me dijo- Dijo caminando por la habitación y comiéndose las uñas. -Que hago?- se sentó en la cama. -Llamare a la policía!- se levanto y saco su celular y llamo a la policía.

-Dígame su emergencia!- contesto el oficial

-Me amenaza...- No pudo terminar la oración, ya que alguien la estiro de la pierna haciéndola caer y haciéndola tirar el celular, miro por debajo de la cama y ahí estaba un monstruo con la cara deformada, intento zafarse pero no pudo, intento alcanzar su celular que estaba a unos cm de ella y no lo logro ya que Jeff la estiro hacia el debajo de la cama y le tapo la boca, intento manosearla, pero ella le mordió la mano y este le destapo la boca.

-Púdrete maldito!- Le escupió en la cara

-No debiste- negó con el dedo, y le volvió a tapar la boca con la mano, saco su cuchillo y lo mando directo a su corazón, Cristina murió al instante.

-Señorita? Hola? Se encuentra bien?- Llamaba el oficial desde el celular.

Horas mas tarde los oficiales y los forenses estaban ya ahí, los oficiales fotografiaron el cuerpo debajo de la cama, y los forenses inspeccionaban el cuerpo, luego los oficiales taparon a Cristina con una carpa negra.

-Debemos avisar a los ciudadanos que hay un psicópata a suelto...- Dijo mirando a su compañero, el otro solo afirmo.


	8. Chapter 8

Claudia llego a su casa después de haber estado en casa de Carmen, cerro la puerta, a lo que su madre escucho y rápidamente llego hasta ella.

-Mama! Se que es un poco oscuro ya afuera pero no me discutas- Dijo Claudia cruzándose de brazos

-Hija! Deberías saber que tengo motivos por los cuales preocuparme por ti...hay un asesino afuera- Dijo su madre agarrándola de los hombros.

-Pero mama, no sera demasiada mala suerte, que justo me topara con el asesino!- Dijo Claudia irónicamente

-No! Esas pobres personas decían lo mismo que tu, y ya ves...-Dijo la mama preocupada

-Mami, ya..- Dijo Claudia abrazándola- No te preocupes...!- Dijo dándole un beso en la frente

-Bueno mi corazón, ven a cenar!- Dijo la mama

-Que preparaste?- Pregunto Claudia curiosa

-Tus favoritos! guiso de carne...- Sonrió la mama

-Que haria sin la mama mas hermosa y buena de este mundo...- Dijo Claudia saltando por el cuello de su madre

-Y que haría yo sin mi hijita consentida - Dijo la mama llendose a la cocina con Claudia agarrada de su cuello, cuando escuchan que alguien abre la puerta, ambas se miran asustadas.

-Corre mi hijita! Ve a tu habitación...-Dice la mamá empujando un poco a Claudia para que se valla.

-No mamá!- Dijo espantada Claudia

-Vamos hija, vete! Solo me harás las cosas mas difíciles...- Dijo la mamá suplicante

-Mujer!- Gritaba un hombre acercándose a la cocina.

-Vete!- Dijo la mamá, a lo que Claudia rápidamente salio de la cocina.

Claudia se quedo en la sala y escuchaba como su madre y el borracho de su padre discutían como cada noche para luego pasar a los golpes.

-Que hay para comer?!- Gritaba el papá con una botella de whisky en la mano

-Hay guiso de carne...-Dijo la mamá nerviosa y sirviendo le en un plato, luego puso el plato en la mesa.

-Esto parece comida de perros!- Dijo el hombre dejando su botella de whisky en la mesa y se sentó a comer , al comer todo, la mamá quiso recoger su plato pero en un accidente echa la botella de whisky, esta mira al hombre con una cara de terror, el hombre rápidamente se levanta de la silla.

-Que has hecho maldita perra?!- Grita el hombre acercándose a ella, mientras que ella retrocede.

-Ahora veras...-Dice el hombre golpeando a la mujer, se escuchaba los gritos de dolor de la mamá.

Claudia no pudo hacer nada, ya que si iba hasta la cocina el la golpearía también, no ayudaría en nada, así que llorando se fue corriendo a su habitación, cerro la puerta y en una esquina se sentó y tapo sus oídos con las manos para no escuchar, así se quedo hasta altas horas de la madrugada.

******Capitulo 8**

Una llamada entrante me despertó, era Tomas.

-Alejandra, estas despierta?- Pregunto el

-Que hora es?- Dije bostezando

-Son las 9:15 hs!-

-Ok! Aun estoy durmiendo...chao -Iba a cortar

-Cristina murió!- Dijo secamente

-Que...?- Dije sorprendida

-Si, la encontraron ayer bajo su cama, y parece que la asesino el mismo que asesino a Mary...- Dijo algo nervioso.

-Rayos! Están muriendo todos, gracias por avisarme, adiós- corte.

******Con Tomas**

Tomas estaba sentado en su cama pensando en todo lo que ocurrió, y como Alejandra había cambiado drásticamente.

-Esta muy cambiada...- Se dijo para si mismo. -mejor voy y le doy una sorpresa- Dijo esto y salio de su casa, arranco unas flores de su jardín y se dirigió a casa de Alejandra cuando de repente se encuentra por el camino a Carmen.

-Tomas...-Llamo a Tomas

-Que pasa Carmen ahora?- Dijo fríamente

-Por que crees que nadie me quiera...- Dijo tristemente

-Sera por como eres?- Dijo Tomas

-También quiero amigos...- Sonrió tristemente

-Ya tienes una!- Exclamo algo fastidiado

-Claudia?...-Dijo casi en silencio, agachando la cabeza

-Si, Carmen! Deberías saber apreciar mas a las personas, y Claudia vale mucho, piensa un minuto en todo lo que ella lleva soportarte, te soporta en tu arrogancia, te soporta en tu egoísmo, te soporta en tus ofensas y humillaciones!- Dijo incrédulo Tomas, jamas le había hablado así a una chica.

-Yo también la soporto mucho!- Dijo Carmen entre lagrimas y mirándolo fijamente

-Ella te cuenta sus cosas, la escuchas?!- Dijo Tomas alzando un poco la voz

-Si, yo la escucho!- Dijo Carmen tapando sus oídos para no escuchar mas de lo que decía Tomas, ya que Carmen sabia que lo que decía Tomas era cierto, jamas escucho a Claudia.

-No mientas! Que asco me das...-Dijo Tomas secamente y a la vez sorprendido pero no lo mostraba, enserio que jamas había hablado a alguien de esa manera.

-Basta...-Dijo Carmen rompiendo en llantos y escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos.

******Con Alejandra**

Estaba preparándome para ir al mercado a comprar un poco de comida para mi gato, eso si, saque un poco de dinero de mis ahorros, al salir de mi casa vi que el día estaba hermoso, el sol brillaba como nunca, había una leve brisa acariciando mi rostro, me dirigía caminando directo al mercado, cuando desde lejos pude distinguí a dos personas hablando, al acercarme mas me di cuenta de quienes eran, parecía que Carmen estaba... llorando? Podía ser cierto?, cuando me acerque por completo, así era, esta rompido en llantos y parecía que Tomas no se daba cuenta de que yo estaba allí.

-Jamas nadie te querrá si sigues siendo la misma persona asquerosa que eres, te quedaras sola!- Decía Tomas alterado sin mirarme a mi.

-Tomas...-Susurre incrédula, Asquerosa? De donde había sacado esa palabra, jamas le había hablado de esa forma a alguien, mucho menos a una chica, que le estaba sucediendo.

-Por favor...- Decía Carmen sin destapar su rostro y sin dejar de llorar.

-Quieres hacerle la vida imposible a Alejandra, simplemente por que estas llena de envidia, por que sabes que jamas llegaras a ser como ella...- Decía Tomas pero esta vez con un poco de burla en su voz.

-Tomas, para!- Dije en un tono alto y firme, era suficiente, sabia que Carmen era mala, pero tampoco para que la tratara así.

-Como quieres que no le diga sus verdades?- Dijo mirándome secamente y luego miro a Carmen de nuevo -Lo que le estoy diciendo no es ni el comienzo, estoy cansado de ella, todos lo están, nadie la soporta, nadie sabe que existe!- Dijo Tomas Riendo un poco

-Basta ya!- Suplicaba en llantos Carmen, destapando su rostro y mirando a Tomas

-Te duele no? Pues sabes, no es todo!- Dijo Tomas con ira en su mirada

-Tomas!- Llame su atención cuando este me miro, le di una fuerte cachetada, Claudia y Tomas me miraban incrédulos por lo que yo había hecho.

-Ale...-Dijo Tomas mirando al suelo con mucha pena al darse cuenta de como había tratado a Carmen, se acaricio lentamente la mejilla que esta roja.

-Basta!, sabemos como es Carmen, pero no es para que tu tomes el papel de ella!- Dije firmemente mirando a ambos secamente.

-Y tu Carmen! Simplemente no se si estas llorando de verdad o solo es otro teatro tuyo! Así que no te consolare, como es de costumbre!- Dije esto mientras me acariciaba por unos momentos la frente.

-Alejandra, disculpa yo...-Dijo Tomas mirándome y sin saber que decir

-Por que me pides disculpas a mi? No fuiste a mi a quien hablo mal..- Me di la vuelta y regrese a mi casa dejando a ambas personas atrás.

-Carmen yo, lo siento, en verdad...- Dijo Tomas agachando la cabeza, marchándose del lugar y dejando sola a Carmen**.**

******Con Tomas**

Me dirigía hasta mi casa pensado en todo lo que le dije a Carmen, enserio como pude haberle dicho eso, en ese momento yo no era ese, jamas le había hablado así a una persona, mucho menos a una chica, jamas había pensado siquiera en esas cosas de Carmen, simplemente no soy rencoroso, o el típico chico que habla por hablar, siempre pienso antes de hablar, que me paso?... y lo que dijo Alejandra, enserio estaba tomando el papel de Carmen? Me convertiré en un chico como ella?

-En un chico como Carmen?..- Dije para mi mismo, y sacudí la cabeza queriendo alejar aquellos pensamientos de mi, sin darme cuenta había llegado a mi casa, entre a casa, me quite los zapatos y me dirigí a la sala, me puse a jugar un poco de Playstation, con eso distraería un poco mi mente.

******Con Carmen**

Llegue a mi casa algo pensativa por lo que me había dicho Tomas, pero no le di mucha importancia en este momento, ya que solo quería acostarme por unos momentos en mi cama, cuando abrí la puerta de mi habitación, pegue un grito de susto, ya que alguien estaba frente a mi parada.

-Casi me matas de un susto...-Dije susurrando y respirando agitada mente

-No quería asustarte, perdón, es que como no venias tenia pensado irme a casa..-Dijo Claudia con una sonrisa.

-Pareces un fantasma con esas ojeras...-Dije fingiendo susto

-Oh, si, es que estuve hasta tarde viendo una película..- Mintió Claudia.

-Al parecer estuvo muy buena...- Dije algo sorprendida.

-Que te paso Carmen?...Estuviste llorando?- Dijo sorprendida Claudia al notar los ojos hinchados de Carmen

-Es que mama estaba cortando cebollas...-Dije mientras me sentaba rápidamente en la cama

-Oh...- Dijo Claudia secamente, mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

-Que te ocurre Claudia?-

-Por que lo preguntas?-

-Estas como...rara!- Dije mirándola extrañada

-Estoy un poco cansada, pero jamas te intereso lo que me ocurriera...- Dijo sin sentimientos alguno y sin expresión en el rostro.

-No puedo preocuparme por mi amiga?!- Dije alterada y con rabia.

-Tranquila Carmen, no es nada!- Dijo Claudia tapando su rostro con ambas manos por unos segundos

-Se que tienes algo, dímelo ahora!- Dije muy convencida.

-Te lo digo mañana, si?...- Dijo tristemente y me abrazo, a lo que yo correspondí enseguida, luego nos separamos.

-Quieres que ponga una película?- Dije sonriendo, mientras me levantaba y cogía una película de unos de mis cajones de la cómoda.

-Claro!- Dijo Claudia animadamente.

******Con Alejandra**

Llegue a casa, y enseguida llego mi gato maullando y acariciándose por mi pierna.

-Rayos! Olvide ir al mercado, supuestamente para eso iba...- Dije mientras cerraba suavemente los ojos por unos segundos, me dirigí a la cocina y le prepare un plato de leche a mi gato, al rato que lo bebió todo, parecía que no le había hecho ni cosquilla la leche, ya que seguía maullando desesperadamente, así que le di un trozo de carne, así pasaron eternamente las horas, hasta que eran las 18:00 hs, estaba viendo una película mientras comía un trozo de pizza que yo había pedido, al cabo de unos segundos recibo una llamada de Margaret, a lo que enseguida contesto.

-Hola Alejandra...- Dice Margaret

-Hola, que hora llegas?-

-Llegare muy tarde, supongo, mi Jefe tiene cumpleaños, y lo estamos festejando, ya comiste algo?- Pregunta preocupada

-Estoy comiendo pizza!- Dije un tanto alegre pero aterrada

-Esta bien, ahora debo cortar, bye!.

-Bye!- Guarde mi celular en mi bolsillo.

-Perfecto, por que me pasa esto? Es apropósito parece...- suspire con temor, luego mire a mi alrededor, Jeff no vendría a estas horas todavía, las horas pasaban, eran las 23:35 hs ya había tomado 4 tazas de café, no quería dormirme, pero era inútil el suenio le ganaba a la cafeína, ya me sentía mareada, lleve conmigo a mi gato hasta mi habitación, deje la luz prendida, y me acosté en mi cama, no se cuando ni a que hora me quede dormida.

**Nota de la autora: Disculpen es que no se hacer bien una historia, es mi primera historia, pero muchas gracias por sus comentarios, de a poco iré mejorando en los diálogos, y espero que sigan leyendo los capítulos que muy pronto saldrán ! y perdón por no subirlos rápidamente es que como que estoy de exámenes :/ ustedes entenderán, hay que estudiar!**


	9. Chapter 9

******Capitulo 9**

******Con Claudia**

Estaba viendo animada mente una película de comedia con mi mejor amiga, algo le sucedió hoy, lo se, sus ojos estaban hinchados cuando la vi hoy por la mañana, estuvo llorando, y hoy como si nada me pregunto que me ocurría, y tampoco hablo en todo el día mal de alguna persona en especial de Alejandra, esta muy rara, habrá recapacitado? Espero que siga así, por que este lado suyo agradable jamas había conocido, y me parece tan hermoso tener una amiga así, pero el primer día en que la conocí fue el mas hermoso.

*********Flasback*****

Mi papá era un alcohólico, siempre llegaba borracho a casa gritando y maldiciendo a todo lo que encontrara en su camino, siempre me escondía bajo la cama cuando peleaba con mamá, me asustaba mucho, tenia miedo de que me pegara, mi mamá siempre decía que no saliera de mi escondite por nada del mundo. Mi despertador sonó, me levante, me prepare para ir al colegio, mi mamá preparo mi desayuno y el de mi papá , aun que el jamas se despierte temprano, desayune todo y me marche al colegio con mi mochila al llegar al colegio siempre era lo mismo

-Miren! ahí viene la hija del borracho...- Me tiro una bola de papel una chica

-Tu papá es un borracho!- Gritaba un chico y me tiro una cascara de banana

-Borracha!- Dijo una chica y me puso el pie para que caiga, y con lagrimas en los ojos caí al suelo.

-Estúpida!- Me decían mientras me agredían físicamente

-Paren! Déjenme en paz por favor...- Decía en llantos.

-Cállate!- Dijo una chica con una piedra en alto que lo dirigía a mi cabeza velozmente, cerré mis ojos fuertemente para esperar el golpe, pero el golpe nunca llego, y todos se detuvieron, ya no me golpeaban, cuando abrí los ojos ahí estaba Carmen que agarraba del brazo a la que iba a golpearme con la piedra, ambas chicas se miraban fijamente.

-Suelta esa piedra ahora!, si no quieres problemas conmigo...- Dijo Carmen seriamente, a lo que la chica soltó la piedra y se marcho asustada del lugar junto con los otros.

-Y...yo...- Dije con lagrimas en los ojos

-No seas estúpida y sécate esas lagrimas!- Dijo Carmen irritada

-S...si!- Dije secándome las lagrimas, intente levantarme pero no pude del dolor.

-Tonta! Como dejaras que te traten así esas basuras...- Dijo enfadada levantándome del suelo

-Gracias...! gracias por salvarme la vida...!- Dije siguiendo a carmen por detrás, Carmen solo rodó los ojos.

-Escuchen!- Grito Carmen en el patio del colegio, todos la miraron. -Si se vuelven a meter con mi amiga, van a tener serios problemas conmigo!- Grito enfada y se volteo a mirarme.

-S...Soy tu amiga?- Dije sorprendida y luego le sonreí amplia mente.

-No digas nada! Y vayámonos- Me dijo Carmen algo irritada.

*****FinFlasback*****

Carmen también tiene su corazón, me eligió a mi, a una chica débil y con una mala fama para que sea su amiga, bueno, su mejor amiga, gracias a ella, todos me respetan, ella me salvo.

-Hace ya tres anios que somos amigas...-Dije mientras sonreía.

-A que viene eso?...- Dijo sorprendida Carmen, sin dejar de ver la película

-Nada...- Reí un poco y me levante de la cama, saque mi celular y marcaban las 21:00hs.

-Que sucede?- Dijo mirándome.

-Ya es tarde, debo irme...- Dije algo agitada

-Te acompaño hasta la puerta-

-Gracias- Sonreí mientras me llevaba hasta la puerta, nos despedimos y me marche lo mas rápido que pude a mi casa.

Claudia entro a su casa, cerro la puerta y era un poco extraño que su mamá no haya venido como siempre a saludarla, así que se dirigió lentamente a la cocina, y vio a su mamá sentada en la mesa con ambas manos tapando su rostro, lentamente Claudia se acerco a ella.

-Mamá...-Dijo Claudia con la voz temblorosa mientras se acercaba a su mamá

-Por favor sube a tu habitación...-Dijo la mamá con la voz temblorosa, parecía que estaba llorando

-Que pasa...?- Dijo Claudia sentándose lentamente en una silla

-Por favor hija...-Dijo la mamá suplicante, Claudia suavemente quito las manos de su mamá de su rostro, Claudia al ver su cara cerro suavemente los ojos, cuando los abrió sus ojos se llenaron de agua, su mamá, el ser mas hermoso, tenia unos hermosos moretones de todos los colores en el rostro, su madre no podía verla a los ojos de la vergüenza, Claudia apretó las manos de su madre fuertemente entre las suyas.

-Mamá, debemos denunciarlo...-Dijo con una voz suave

-No Claudia, si lo meten a prisión, sus amigos nos matarían!-Dijo la mamá con un tono bajo pero angustiado

-Pero mamá...-No pudo terminar la oración por que alguien abrió la puerta, Claudia y su mamá se miraron espantadas, por que el borracho había llegado a casa.

-Hija pronto! Corre a tu habitación...-Dijo la mamá levantándose, Claudia rápidamente se levanto y se fue hacia la sala y ahí permaneció, escucho como estaban discutiendo de nuevo.

-Mujer, sirve me la comida!- Gritaba el hombre con su botella de licor en la mano, la mamá no había cocinado nada, agarro un plato y fue hasta el horno, se quedo de espaldas al hombre, de sus ojos caían unas lagrimas.

-Que pasa con mi comida?!- Gritaba enojado el hombre, la mujer lentamente se dio la vuelta para mirarlo.

-Hoy...-Dijo la mamá asustada- Yo...- tapo su rostro con ambas manos y lo volvió a mirar- No pude preparar nada! Por favor no me pegues- Grito aterrada la madre.

-Maldita, ya veras...!- Dijo el hombre enfurecido y levanto su mano para golpearla, la mujer grito aterrada y se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, el hombre dirigió su mano al rostro de la mujer, pero el golpe nunca llego al rostro de la mujer, esta lentamente se descubrió la cara para ver sorprendida a su hija quien agarraba de la mano del hombre con toda su fuerza.

-NO-VUELVAS-A-TOCAR-A-MI-MADRE!- Grito entre cortado Claudia mientras sujetaba con una sola mano el brazo de su padre, el hombre la miro incrédulo y con un solo movimiento echo al piso a Claudia, levanto su mano para golpearla, pero la madre de Claudia lo golpeo en la cabeza con una paila, este enseguida cae al piso atontado.

-Fuera de mi casa!- Grita la mujer valientemente agarrando una escoba y golpeándolo, Claudia rápidamente se levanta y se pone detrás de su madre.

-He dicho que te largaras!- Grita la madre siguiendo con los escobasos, a lo que el hombre sale con su botella de licor fuera de la casa.

-Se van a morir las dos!- Grita el hombre mientras se aleja de la casa.

**Con Alejandra**

Alejandra se había despertado bruscamente ya que un ruido la había despertado, era su gato, jugando con un pequeño objeto que golpeándolo por la puerta, mire a todas partes, y todo seguía normal, luz prendida, ventana cerrada, mire el reloj, y eran apenas las 23:58 me había quedado dormida por unos minutos, sin darme cuenta mis ojos se cerraron, por lo que veo se cerraron por un largo tiempo, ya que cuando los abrí, la luz estaba apagada, todo estaba oscuro, no podía ver nada aparte del color negro, hasta que escuche aquella voz masculina que mis oídos ya conocían.

-Hola Alejandra, me extrañaste?...-

Mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, tape mi boca con ambas manos para no emitir ningún sonido, estaba aterrada y asustada, no sabia que hacer, no sabia donde estaba parado, no sabia que aria de mi, y Margaret no había vuelto aun, el volvió a ella, volvió a su mente!

*****Flasback*****

Yo estaba en una esquina aterrada viendo como aquel hombre disparaba a mi papá continuamente, y a mi madre lleno de sangre mirándome con una sonrisa.

-Co...rre...le...jos- Dijo mamá sin dejar de sonreír, a lo que el hombre gira su cabeza hacia mi y salgo corriendo de mi casa, perdiéndome entre la oscuridad.

*****FinFlasback*****

Era aquel hombre, el que asesino a mis padres cuando yo solo era una niña, a que vino? A terminar conmigo? Que es lo que tengo que ambos asesinos están detrás de mi?!, lentamente siento unas manos secas y destruidas acariciando lentamente mis piernas desnudas.

-Has crecido mucho...- Decía son dejar de acariciar mis piernas.

-Que...quieres?!- Dije aterrada y sintiendo asco

-Quiero matarte, a ti y a la zorra de tu hermana...-Dijo lamiendo mi mejilla

-Por favor...- Dije rompiendo en llanto e inmóvil, no sabia que hacer, tenia mucho miedo.

-Tranquila, nos divertiremos un poco, mientras esperamos a tu hermana...- Dijo susurrándome al oído, que feo se sentía, se sentía tan asqueroso, no permitiría que le hiciera daño a Margaret, sentí que lentamente se posicionaba encima mio, aproveche y le di una patada entre sus piernas, a lo que este dio un grito desesperado y cayo al piso adolorido, aproveche y salí de la habitación corriendo, intente llamar a la policía con el teléfono pero aquella bestia había cortado la electricidad, mi celular estaba en el bolsillo de mi otro pantalón, salí con mi pijama en la calle pidiendo socorro, pero nadie parecía oírme, golpee la puerta de alguien, pero nadie contesto, todas las casas estaban con las luces apagadas, hasta que vi una propaganda en una pared.

Hoy, sábado, no falte al gran concierto

de Ricky Martín, hoy por primera vez

en nuestro País, a las 22:30 de la noche,

nos deslumbrara con su gran voz.

No podía creerlo, justamente hoy? Al mirar hacia atrás vi aquel hombre corriendo hacia mi, corrí con todas las fuerzas que tenia, aun que no ayudaba en mucho, siempre fui lenta en todo, grite con todas mis fuerzas esperando que hubiera alguien, entre en un bosque para esconderme entre los arboles, pero era inútil, cada vez estaba mas cerca mio, gritaba entre llantos para que alguien me escuchara, cuando pensé que lo perdí me escondí detrás de un árbol muy grueso, al mirar si venia, aquel hombre me cogió por detrás y me tapo la boca, me hecho al suelo, y su cuerpo estaba sobre el mio, no podía moverme, tenia mucho peso sobre mi, mientras tapaba mi boca con una mano y con la otra comenzó a meter adentro de mi blusa, dirigiéndose a mis pechos, solo gritaba ahogadamente y mis lagrimas cada vez eran mas gruesas, sentía asco, me sentía impotente, metía su mano dentro de mi ropa interior, era asqueroso, por que nadie venia a ayudarme? Tocaba mi parte intima con sus dedos, era un maldito puerco, intente zafarme pero me golpeo muy fuerte en el rostro, me destapo la boca y con ambas manos me saco mis shorts casi transparentes, no podía hacer nada entre en un estado de shock, quería gritar pero no podía, estaba ahí tirada en el suelo, me saco la blusa, quedándome así en ropa interior, casi desnuda, me comenzó a lamer por encima del ombligo, quería que me matara! Luego de unos segundos me quito las bragas, no podía mas, quería morirme! Empezó a jugar con su lengua dentro mio, me sentía tan asquerosa, luego se abrió el pantalón, no mas por favor! Que alguien me ayude, que un ser miserable me ayude por favor, que este animal me quiere dar muerte de por vida! Y sin mas poder pensar, sentí algo asqueroso y doloroso dentro mio, rompiendo todo dentro de mi, rompió hasta mi alma ese condenado, no tuvo piedad de mi, di un grito de dolor desgarrador, intente levantarme pero este me dio un golpe en la cabeza con algo duro, aquel desgraciado solo disfrutaba, mientras reía de placer y de apoco perdí el conocimiento.

**Con Margaret**

Margaret había llegado a casa eran las 01:05 de la madrugada, llego agotada, por fin se habría librado de su Jefe, tomo un vaso de agua, se fue a su habitación, se quito la ropa y se marcho a darse una ducha, luego se pudo una ropa de dormir, bajo de nuevo a la cocina a por un vaso de agua.

Jeff había entrado en la habitación de Alejandra, pero esta no se encontraba ahí, frunció la mirada, se imagino que estaba en casa de alguna amiga, luego escucho que Margaret había llegado, se dirigió hasta una esquina de la casa y comenzó a observarla, tomo un vaso de agua, luego entro a ducharse, luego volvió a bajar por un vaso de agua para luego dirigirse a la habitación de Alejandra pero vio que esta no estaba allí, y comenzó a buscar por toda la casa llamándola, Jeff saco un cuchillo, estaba dispuesto a asesinar a Margaret, hasta que esta se dirigió al teléfono y busco en una agenda para llamar a alguien, Jeff estaba parado detrás de ella.

-Hola, si discúlpame de que te llame a estas horas, soy la hermana de Alejandra, y quería saber si ella no te dijo que si saldría-Dijo angustiada Margaret mientras que Jeff tenia el cuchillo en alto.

-La verdad que no!...-Dijo semidormida

-No? Gracias Laura, y no sabes si tiene otros amigos por si acaso?-

-Tomas, hasta donde yo se...-Dijo Laura bostezando

-Tomas? Me das su numero?...-Dijo Margaret angustiada, a lo que Jeff se sorprende, ella en la casa de aquel chico a estas horas? Bajo el cuchillo Jeff.

-Es este xxx-xxx-xxx-

-Gracias Laura, adiós, y perdón.- Dijo y corto la llamada para llamar a Tomas

-Hola, Tomas?!- Dijo Margaret agitada mente

-Si, quien eres para llamar a estas horas?- Dijo Tomas algo enfadado

-Soy Margaret, hermana de Alejandra!...-

-Que?! Ella esta bien? Le paso algo?...- Dijo rápidamente Tomas

-No esta...contigo?...-Dijo Margaret con lagrimas en los ojos

-No! Que pasa?...- Dijo Tomas, Margaret hecha el teléfono al suelo, y tapa suavemente su boca con una mano, intento llamar al celular de Alejandra, pero escucho que sonaba desde la habitación de Alejandra, Jeff se sorprende, pero a donde habrá ido esa niña? Luego regresa a la esquina en donde estaba, Margaret llama a la policía.

-Dígame su emergencia!- Contesta el oficial

-Mi hermanita...desapareció...-Dice entre llantos

-Cuando desapareció?-

-Hace algunas horas...-

-Ya llamo a todas sus amistades para preguntar?-

-Si, eso acabo de hacer...-

-Quien mas vive con ustedes?

-Solo nosotras dos-

-Donde vive?-

-en la calle central n. 32...-

-Tuvieron alguna discusión?-

-Ninguna, por favor, ayúdeme!

-En unos minutos estaremos en su casa-.

**Con Alejandra**

Estaba tirada en el suelo, tenia mucho frió temblaba mucho, me abrace a mi misma, intente sentarme, pero di un grito desgarrador, el cuerpo completo me dolía, mire mi cuerpo y estaba desnuda y mas abajo en mi parte intima tenia mucha sangre, me aterre, y sin importar el dolor que sentía me senté bruscamente, la cabeza me dolía mucho, por que estaba en ese lugar, que me paso? Me levante con mucho sacrificio y empece a recoger mi ropa y a vestirme lentamente, la sangre había manchado mis shorts.

-Debo...volver a casa...-Dije mirando a todas partes, luego tape mi rostro con ambas manos y comencé a llorar. -Tengo miedo! Donde vivo?- No sabia nada de mi, ni quien era, ni que me paso, no sabia donde estaba, aquel bosque era aterrador!- Quien me saca de aquí?..- Dije mirando aterrada los arboles, lentamente fui caminando sin rumbo, las espinas hincaban mis pies descalzos, camine y camine hasta que salí hacia una carretera, camine sobre la carretera, habían muchas casas, tenia miedo, no sabia que hacer, hasta que vi a una persona parada en medio de la carretera, no sabia por que, pero la vista se me hizo borrosa, no podía ver bien, así que me acerque hasta esa persona, solo pude verlo bien cuando estaba frente a el, llevaba una polera blanca manchada de sangre, tenia la capucha puesta y la cabeza gacha, su rostro se escondía entre su cabello oscuro.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10**

-Pensabas huir de mi?- Dijo aquel chico con una voz ronca y burlona.

-Me conoces?...-Dije sorprendida mientras sujete mi rostro con ambas manos, estoy a salvo este chico al parecer me conoce, pero por que me dice que huía de el?

-Tan rápido te olvidaste de mi?...- Dijo riendo desquiciada mente mientras alzaba su rostro, y dejándose ver al fin.

-Quien te hizo eso?!- Dije asustada y retrocediendo un poco al ver su monstruosa cara

-Oh vamos Alejandra, a que estas jugando?-

-Alejandra, así me llamo?- Dije entre lagrimas

-Escucha bien!- Dijo aquel chico agarrándome de los hombros y sacudiéndome un poco

-No me toques! asqueroso! suéltame!- Dije empujándolo con todas mis fuerzas, sentía asco de que me tocara, no sabia por que, pero todo el cuerpo comenzó a dolerme y me caí de rodillas al suelo, mire a aquel chico.

-Por que me duele tanto?- Le pregunte gritando entre llantos, aquel chico empezó a inspeccionarme con la mirada, hasta que vio la sangre entre mis piernas

-Tienes lo que todas las chicas tienen, por eso la sangre?- Dijo algo confuso aquel chico y luego sacudió la cabeza bruscamente. -Pero que me interesa a mi?!-. Dijo el chico fastidiado

-Yo estaba en aquel bosque...era aterrador...y uhhhh...-Dije con una gran tristeza y con un terror inexplicable.

-Tu...- Aquel chico se acerco lentamente a mi, hasta que se oyeron unas sirenas del otro lado de la cuadra.

-Ahí vienen por ti...-Dijo aquel chico señalando hacia detrás mio, a lo que yo enseguida mire hacia atrás y vi como venia una patrulla, enseguida fije mi vista al muchacho, pero el ya no estaba, la patrulla paro enfrente mio, del coche salio corriendo hacia mi una mujer llorando y gritando.

-Ale...!- Gritaba la mujer entre lagrimas y arrodillándose para estar igual que yo, me abrazo fuertemente, yo no entendía quien era esta mujer, supongo que era mi madre.

-Qui...quien eres?...-Le dije algo apenada

-Que...?-Dijo la mujer confusa mirando al oficial, a lo que el oficial se acerca a mi y me ayuda a levantarme del suelo.

-Soy el oficial Alonso, te haré algunas preguntas, esta bien?-

-Si, supongo...-

-Cual es tu nombre?- Dijo el oficial levantando una ceja

-Me llamaron Alejandra...-Dije tímidamente con una sonrisa

-Alejandra, que edad tienes?-

-No lo se- Dije secamente mirando a la mujer desconocida y al oficial que me hacia preguntas

-Sabes quien es la mujer?- Señalo a la mujer quien me abrazo, a lo que negué con la cabeza.

-Sabes donde estabas?-

-En...un bosque...-Dije con tristeza y abrazándome a mi misma

-Con quien estabas?-

-Estaba sola...-

-Y que hacías allí?-

-Estaba en el suelo, no llevaba mi ropa puesta...- Dije agachando la cabeza con mucha vergüenza, a lo que la mujer rompe en llantos y me abraza de nuevo.

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! Siento haberte dejado sola...- Lloraba la mujer mientras acariciaba mi pelo.

-Lo siento, pero no recuerdo nada...-Dije separándome de su abrazo y mirándola de pies a cabeza.

-La llevaremos a un hospital a que la revisen...-Dijo el oficial amablemente

-Claro, no hay problema- Dije subiendo a la patrulla acompañada de aquella mujer, en todo el camino nadie dijo nada, hubo un rotundo silencio al parecer un silencio que le molestaba un poco a la mujer que iba a mi lado, hasta que rompí el silencio con una pregunta.

-A todo esto...como te llamas?- Le dije mirando a la chica con una sonrisa un poco fingida

-Soy Margaret, tu hermana...-Dijo ella mientras cambiaba de un semblante incomodo a un semblante triste

-Oh...- Solo me limite a decir esto mientras afirmaba con la cabeza y mire la ventanilla, así hubo otro largo y incomodo silencio hasta que llegamos al hospital, fuimos hasta una sala, donde enseguida me atendió un doctor, me reviso con una linterna pequeña, me hizo algunas radiografías de la cabeza, me examino el cuerpo completo, luego de unos minutos de examinacion el doctor llego a una conclusión.

-Sufre amnesia, esta amnesia puede persistir por unas horas, días, meses, incluso años, también sufrió de un abuso sexual, encontramos varios moretones en su cuerpo, y un poco de sangre en la parte vaginal, encontramos algo de semen dentro de la vagina, esperemos que lo de la amnesia sea algo periódico, lo lamento mucho por ustedes y por ella.- Dijo el doctor

-Doctor, puede quedar embarazada?- Dijo aterrada Margaret.

-Por suerte no...-Dicho esto el doctor se marcho del lugar.

El oficial nos llevo hasta la casa de Margaret, ella me llevo hasta donde era mi habitación y me dijo que esperara ahí, ella bajo a hablar con los oficiales.

-Esperemos que recupere pronto la memoria, por lo tanto solo nos quedaremos con el coche estacionado aquí cada noche.- Dijo el oficial

-Esta bien oficial, gracias por todo.- Dijo Margaret entrando y dirigiéndose a la habitación de Alejandra, ella se sentó en la cama de Ale y la contemplo por unos segundos.

-Esta todo bien?- Le pregunte algo extrañada

-Esta todo mal...-Me dijo con lagrimas en los ojos

-No te preocupes, de seguro el problema que tengo es periódico...- Le sonreí para que se animara.

-Estarás bien esta noche?- Pregunto Margaret un poco agotada y cansada

-Por supuesto, duerme tranquila...-Dije con mucha confianza mientras escondía mi cuerpo bajo las sabanas.

-No tengas miedo, ahí abajo hay una patrulla de policías cuidándote...-Dijo esto Margaret mientras me daba un beso en la frente.

-Una pregunta, si me lo permite- Dije tímidamente

-Claro, la que quieras!-Dijo Margaret levantándose de mi cama.

-Donde están mis papás ?- Pregunte esperando una respuesta favorable

-En el cielo mi angelito...Buenas noches- Dijo esto Margaret y salio de mi habitación dejando la luz encendida, al poco rato de que ella haya salido escuche unos ruidos bajo mi cama, baje mi cabeza para encontrarme con algo increíble.

-Tengo un gato?!- Dije para mi misma emocionada y feliz, estire mis brazos para quitar al gato de ahí y subirlo a la cama conmigo.

-Que lindo eres!- Dije mientras le acariciaba por unos largos segundos, recorrí con la mirada mi habitación, era muy linda, había una notebook! Mire el reloj que estaba a mi costado y marcaban las 3:00 en punto, era demasiado tarde ya, me di cuenta que tenia una alcoba también, me emocione mucho, salí por un momento a la alcoba, y grande fue mi sorpresa al ver al chico de la polera blanca en medio de la carretera, el alzo su rostro para mirarme, a lo que yo con una sonrisa y lo salude con una mano, le hice señas con la mano para que permaneciera ahí abajo, entre a mi habitación y me puse mis zapatos para bajar, me di la vuelta para cerrar la alcoba, pero gran susto me lleve cuando el ya estaba detrás mio.

-Como subiste tan rápido?- Le pregunte asombrada, aquel chico solo me miraba confundido, y me di cuenta que sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre a lo que me asuste bien grande.

-Te heriste al subir aquí?!- Dije apresuradamente mientras buscaba una toalla entre todos los cajones, hasta que di con una. - permíteme tus manos si?- Le dije estirando una mano para curar sus heridas, a lo que el saca un cuchillo de su bolsillo que también estaba manchado de sangre.

-Oye, que ha pasado con ese cuchillo?- Le dije sorprendida y un poco nerviosa, al darme cuenta que no me respondía y seguía con cara de confuso seguí hablando .- Oye,fui al hospital, dijeron que sufro de amnesia, y nadie sabe cuanto puede durar la perdida de memoria, solo recuerdo que estaba en el bosque desnuda, así que ayúdame a recordarte por favor- Le dije apresuradamente y colocando la toalla en su lugar.

-No me tienes miedo?- Pregunto el chico inmóvil, sin ninguna expresión en el rostro

-Por que tendría que tenerlo, no me has hecho nada, o si?- Dije confundida mientras me sentaba en mi cama y lo miraba fijamente.

-Yo...-No pudo terminar lo que quería decir ya que lo interrumpí bruscamente

-Espera, espera!- Dije con señas para que se callara. -En primer lugar aun no me has respondido, quien te hizo eso en el rostro?!- Dije algo curiosa mientras veía detenidamente su rostro

-Me lo hice yo, te gusta? Es el rostro mas hermoso!- Dijo y su sonrisa se hacia mas larga que de costumbre, lo de su sonrisa me impresiono y abrí mis ojos como platos redondos.

-Tu te lo has hecho?..-Dije sorprendida e incrédula, como un chico solo podría hacerse eso, era algo increíble, no se lo pudo haber hecho el solo.

-Si, te gusta?- Dijo algo emocionado, bueno eso parecía.

-Bueno muchacho, la verdad que cada persona con su gusto, por que a mi en lo general no me gusta tu rostro, parece algo demoníaco!- Dije secamente sin medir mis palabras.

-Como te atrevez...?- Dijo sorprendido aquel chico, no sabia por que, de seguro muchas personas se lo dijeron también, así que no entendía su reacción.

-No tienes parpados, tienes las mejillas cortadas, y tu rostro es blanco como el papel! Ademas de que llevas un cuchillo y la ropa y las manos manchadas de sangre, así que mi conclusión es que eres un demente.- Dije un poco asustada al pensar en lo ultimo que dije.

-Sigue...- Dijo suavemente mientras acercaba su cuchillo ensangrentado por mi rostro, esto me estremeció bastante.

-Hoy, cuando nos vimos por primera vez, me preguntaste que si pensaba huir de ti, entonces, yo estaba escapando de ti...y...y yo...- Me abrace a mi misma, sentía una gran tristeza nuevamente y me sentía sucia.- Tu.., rompiste mis recuerdos...-Dije entre lagrimas mientras lo miraba asustada, ya que el tendría que ser el que me hizo todo esto.

-No, yo no te seguía-Dijo secamente el chico

-A todo esto, como te llamas?- Pregunte algo confundida intentando recordarlo, y me sentía un poco mas tranquila al saber que el no me había hecho esto, bueno eso creía.

-Soy Jeff, el asesino que mato a tus amigas, el asesino que te tiene bajo amenaza!- Dijo Jeff pasando su cuchillo por mi cuello, en verdad quería matarme?

-Lo siento, para mi eres Jeff, el chico que conocí en la carretera, eres al primero a quien conocí, no te conocí como un asesino- Dije mientras le sonreía ampliamente, a lo que el aleja el cuchillo de mi.

-Oye, no te atrevas a usar la palabra...-No pudo terminar la palabra ya que lo interrumpí.

-Eres mi amigo Jeff...- Esto lo enfado mucho, se paro de la cama y me miraba con mucha rabia.

-Yo no soy amigo de nadie!- Dijo furioso mientras me apunto con un dedo

-El mio si...-Dije suavemente mientras me acercaba a el, no se por que, pero era con el único que sentía confianza, yo me sentía bien con el, al fin y al cabo fue a la primera persona que mis ojos vieron, y fue la primera voz que mis oídos escucharon.

-Aléjate de mi, ahora...- Dijo entre dientes mientras me amenazaba con su cuchillo, no me importo, al fin y al cabo no sabia nada de nadie, ni de mi misma.

-Jeff, ayúdame a recordarte, ayúdame a recordar quien soy...- Dije mientras me sentaba en el suelo y me empezaba a comer las uñas, Jeff se agacho para quedar a mi estatura.

-Yo por que querría que te acordaras de mi?- Dijo algo confuso, mirándome extrañado al ver como comía mis uñas.

-Por que tengo miedo al no recordar nada!- Le dije mirándolo con cara de cachorro

-Oye si lo captas no? Voy a asesinarte!- Dijo Jeff totalmente incrédulo y sorprendido a la reacción y al comportamiento de Alejandra, ella solo dio un bostezo, se levanto y se acostó en su cama.

-Buenas noches Jeff, ya es hora de que vayas a casa, vuelve mañana quieres?- Dicho esto cerré mis ojos, ya que estaba muy cansada y sin darme cuenta en unos pocos segundos me quede dormida.

**Con Jeff**

No podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, me hablaba y me trataba como quisiera, y me llamo amigo! Hasta se quedo dormida en mi cara, es una atrevida, enserio! Debía de morir ahora mismo, como se atrevía a tratar así a Jeff the Killer? Soy el asesino mas temido y buscado por la policía, y ella ahí como si nada, y yo aquí parado como un idiota pensando en lo que debería de hacer en vez de actuar y matarla de una vez.

-Ve a dormir...- Susurre y me acerque lentamente con el cuchillo a ella, pase mi cuchillo por su cuello, solo debía de degollarla y ya. -Si te mato ahora sera muy aburrido...- Dije esto y me marche por la alcoba, no si antes decir "volveré"

**Con Alejandra**

Jeff se quedo ahí parado como si nada, parecía hundido en sus pensamientos, fingí dormir quería saber su reacción, no me importaba tanto, ya que si quisiera matarme, daría el grito mas fuerte del mundo y aria despertaría a los policías de abajo y atraparían a Jeff. Jeff antes de acercarse a mi susurro "ve a dormir" se acerco con un cuchillo hasta mi cuello, estaba apunto de gritar cuando dijo lo siguiente "si te mato ahora sera muy aburrido" dicho esto lo sentí alejarse, y antes de marcharse dijo "volveré" a lo que abrí un solo ojo, luego sonreí y me dormí.

**Con Jeff**

Me baje de la alcoba de Alejandra, aquellos policías no se dieron cuenta, ya que estaban mas dormidos que yo cuando bebo, y a esos se les llama cuidadores?. Me fui caminando por el bosque hundido en mis pensamientos, como podía haber cambiado así Alejandra? Perdió su pasado, ella ya no es a la que conocí, ella es un sinvergüenza, no me tiene miedo, y es como quiere, me trata como quiere! Quien se cree? Y yo que hago pensando como un idiota y pensando en ella?!. Llegue hasta una casa muy escondida y muy lejos de todos, era mi guarida secreta, todo asesino merece un descanso después de haber matado limpiamente a alguien.

**Al día siguiente**

Alejandra estaba aun dormida, pero las pesadillas no faltaban.

**Sueño**

Estaba corriendo por la carretera gritando por ayuda, mire hacia atrás y había un hombre siguiéndome, no podía ver su rostro, estaba todo borroso.

**Fin del sueño**

Alguien me sacudía levemente y llamándome por mi nombre, desperté tranquilamente y mire el rostro de la mujer que me llamaba, era aquella mujer, mi hermana, no recuerdo su nombre.

-Alejandra, te pido todas las disculpas del mundo, le explique a mi jefe lo que ocurrió y no me dio permiso a quedarme, si pierdo el trabajo me echaran...- Dijo ella apenada y algo angustiada

-No te preocupes, estaré bien- Dije secamente mientras me sentaba en la cama y la miraba con una sonrisa fingida.

-Toma, este es tu celular..-Dijo dándome un celular- Si tienes miedo o algo, solo llámame, búscame en tu agenda telefónica!- Dijo ella mientras me daba un beso en la frente

-Como te llamabas?-

-Margaret...- Dijo ella con la voz temblorosa, creo que la hizo sentir mal mi pregunta. -Nos vemos hoy a la noche, los oficiales vendrán después de las 17:00 hs- Dicho esto se marcho rápidamente. Me levante de la cama y empece a buscar ropa limpia, cogí la toalla y me marche a buscar el baño, al encontrarlo me di una ducha, al salir de ella me dirigí a la cocina y tome un poco de cereal con leche, al rato que desayune todo mi gato también quería desayunar y le invite un poco de leche, fui a ver una película, al poco tiempo recibo una llamada de un tal Tomas.

-Diga?- Contesto algo confundida al no saber quien era

-Alejandra, estas bien, que paso ayer?- Preguntaba el muchacho algo agitado

-Disculpa, pero no te conozco...- Dije secamente

-Alejandra, no estoy bromeando, dime que paso ayer?- Dijo seriamente el chico

-Enserio no se quien eres, deja de molestarme!- Dicho esto corte la llamada y apague mi celular

**Con Tomas**

Estaba tan rara ella, había cambiado demasiado, enserio, no podía saber lo que le ocurría, lo único que puedo hacer es ir a visitarla, le llevare algún regalo. Fui hasta el centro comercial mas cercano y le compre una ballena de peluche, camine hasta su casa, llame a su puerta.

**Con Alejandra**

Alguien tocaba a la puerta, no sabia quien podría ser, me acerque a la puerta.

-Quien es?- Pregunte antes de abrir

-Soy yo...-Dijo el muchacho algo divertido

-Acaso no tienes nombre?- Pregunte algo fastidiada por su simple y sencilla respuesta

-Soy Tomas!- Dijo el chico secamente, a lo que abrí un poco la puerta y asome la cabeza afuera para mirarlo, no era un chico tan desagradable, tenia el pelo castaño, tenia ojos negros y profundos, era apuesto.

-Que quieres? Te dije que no te conocía...-Le dije secamente abriendo por completo la puerta y cruzándome de brazos.

-No me esta gustando tu juego...-Dijo Tomas algo fastidiado y entregándome un peluche. -Pensé que te gustaría..-Dijo el con una sonrisa tímida

-Escucha, Tomas, así te llamas no?, mira, ayer no se que me paso, me desperté en un bosque de noche, no sabia donde vivía ni mi nombre, así que por favor retírate- Dije queriendo cerrar la puerta ya que antes de cerrarla Tomas puso un pie dentro impidiendo que la puerta se cerrara.

-Espera, que te paso?- Pregunto el un poco preocupado y algo incrédulo, a lo que yo abrí la puerta de nuevo.

-No se! No recuerdo nada, al parecer como había dicho el doctor alguien se aprovecho de mi, es todo lo que te diré!- Dicho esto cerré la puerta y me marche de nuevo a la sala, me senté en el sofá y puse el peluche al costado mio.

**Con Tomas**

Eran las 14:00 hs, estaba sentado en aquel parque, bajo un árbol, donde por primera vez había hablado con Alejandra, esa dulce y tímida chica que desapareció, pero, por lo que me dijo, la habían...violado, ante este pensamiento me puse un poco triste, no sabia que hacer, ella no me recordaba, no sabia que hacer para que me recordara, cerré los ojos por unos instantes cuando siento que una persona se acerca y se detiene frente a mi, al abrir los ojos vi a Claudia.

-Hola Tomas, te importa si me siento contigo a esperar a Carmen?- Dijo ella amablemente con una sonrisa.

-Por mi no hay problema, siéntate por favor- Le hice señas para que se sentara a lo que ella rápidamente se sienta.

-Te noto un poco pensativo, estas bien?- Me pregunto Claudia un poco confundida pero sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

-No se si contarte...-Dije mientras desviaba mi mirada al cielo celeste

-No te preocupes, si no quieres contarme no te obligare...-Dijo ella un poco apenada y jugando con sus dedos

-Bueno, tarde o temprano te enteraras, Alejandra tuvo un accidente...- Dije mirando el suelo y apretando mis puños, sentía una gran ira hacia el agresor de ella.

-Que? Ella esta bien? Que le paso?- Dijo sorprendida Claudia y llevando una mano en su pecho

-Ella...no esta bien...-Dije entre cortadamente mientras contenía las lagrimas

-Ya dime!- Dijo Claudia angustiada y esperando una respuesta de parte mía.

-Ella... a ella la violaron...-Dije mirando a Claudia con mis lagrimas escapándose de mis ojos, Claudia no emitió ningún sonido, se quedo inmóvil, no sabia que decir, nos quedamos por unos cortos segundos en silencio.

-Donde esta ella?- Dijo Claudia con la cabeza gacha mientras su cabello cubría su rostro inundado en lagrimas

-Ella esta en su casa, al parecer ella no recuerda nada, ni recuerda a nadie...-Dije secando mis lagrimas y alzando suavemente el rostro de Claudia

-Donde esta el miserable?- Dijo ella mientras se ahogaba en lagrimas y mirándome fijamente

-No se mas nada, hoy fui a su casa y no quiso hablarme, dijo que era un desconocido para ella...- Dije tiernamente mientras secaba con las yemas de mis dedos las lagrimas de Claudia.

**Con Carmen**

Fui al parque a encontrarme con Claudia, iríamos a tomar un helado, estaba dispuesta a cambiar, camine por todo el parque y no la encontré, hasta que mire hasta un árbol donde se encontraban Claudia y Tomas, lo que mas me impresiono fue que Tomas la estaba agarrando del rostro y la acariciaba! Esa perra inmunda me traiciono, estaba enojada, sentía rabia, quería matarla, me acerque a ellos a pasos acelerados, hasta que llegue hasta ellos, iba a gritar a Claudia hasta que me fije en su rostro inundado de lagrimas, me senté en el suelo enfrente de ellos, a lo que Tomas me mira y Claudia solo baja la cabeza.

-Que pasa, por que lloras Claudia?- Dije secamente mirando a Claudia y agarrando su mentón y con brutalidad hice que me mirara.

-Alejandra fue violada...- Dijo ella tristemente soltándose suavemente de mi agarre y mirando al suelo.

-Que?-Dije sorprendida mirando a Tomas, pero no demostré tanto mi sorpresa

-Si, no recuerda nada y no recuerda a nadie, es todo lo que se...-Dijo Tomas mirándome arrogantemente

-Se lo merecía por zorra...-Dije sin medir mis palabras, lo dije en un acto de inercia

-Como puedes ser así Carmen?!- Dijo Tomas enojado y levantándose del suelo. -Aprende de Claudia, ella al menos demuestra respeto por Alejandra!- Dijo alzando la voz y marchándose del lugar.

-Lo dije por inercia, tu me crees verdad Claudia?- Dije sin importar si me creía o no, Claudia no me respondió, rompió en llantos y escondí su rostro entre sus manos. -No seas ridícula Claudia, no es para tanto..- Dije rodando los ojos y dándole pequeñas palmadas por la espalda.

-No se lo merecía...!- Dijo destapando su rostro y mirándome, mientras se secaba las lagrimas.

-Ya, tranquilízate, vayamos por un helado, quieres?- Dije levantándome y ayudando a Claudia a levantarse también y nos dirigimos hasta una heladería.

**Con Alejandra**

Eran ya las 16:00 hs de la tarde, estaba aburrida en esa casa, me harte de ver televisión toda la mañana y toda la tarde, tenia que salir de esa casa o me volvería loca.

-Ya se! Podría llamar a Jeff- Dicho esto busque en mi agenda telefónica, y no lo encontré, de seguro no tenia su numero guardado, bueno, ademas de que el me dijo que era mi asesino, para que necesitaría su numero? Me levante del sofá y salí de casa por un momento, estaba en verdad aburrida, pero si salgo corro el riesgo de perderme, mejor vuelvo adentro. Me dirigí a mi habitación y comencé a revisar todos los cajones, hasta que di con un álbum de fotografías, mire las fotos que contenía, en todas ellas aparecía yo con Margaret y con los que se suponían que deberían ser mis padres, pero en fin, no se me volvía nada a la mente, guarde el álbum y me acosté en mi cama.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11**

**Con Jeff**

Estaba ebrio, caminaba por el oscuro y frio bosque con mi botella de whisky en la mano, le daba sorbo tras sorbo, algo dentro de mi decía "Jeff mata" me encantaba complacer esa orden, quería matar, me encantaba ver el rostro de sufrimiento de las personas, me excitaba la sangre mas que nada, estaba tan hundido en mis pensamientos que sin darme cuenta choque de hombro con un hombre que iba con la cabeza gacha y oculta y se alejaba apresuradamente, no le di tanta importancia, seguí mi camino hasta que llegue a la carretera, tome la ultima gota de whisky que quedaba, luego lo tire al suelo haciendo que este se rompa en mil fragmentos, algunas casas tenían las luces apagadas, entre por la ventana de una casa, era la habitación de un hombre, lentamente me acerque hasta su cama y me posicione encima de el, segundos después el hombre despertó, no grito, se quedo ahí, mirándome con cara de terror, como me gustaba eso, acerque mi cuchillo a su cuello.

-Ve a dormir...-Susurre y corte su garganta, la sangre enseguida mancho mi cuchillo y empapo mis manos, el olor de la sangre, el color rojo, necesitaba mas sangre, mas rostros, dibuje una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, fue un buen hombre, no me dio problemas se merecía ese regalo de mi parte, me baje de su cama y empece a entrar en cada habitación de la casa y acabe con toda su familia, fui hasta la cocina en busca de alguna cerveza, pero grande fue mi sorpresa al ver a una pequeña niña iluminada con la luz del refrigerador, que llevaba un vaso de agua entre las manos mirándome fijamente.

-Quieres un poco de agua?- Me pregunto esa niña inocentemente tenia la melena rubia, le llegaba hasta las nalgas y tenia unos hermosos ojos azules, negué con la cabeza en forma de respuesta, me acerque a ella y me agache para estar a su altura.

-Que edad tienes?- Le pregunte arrogantemente, a lo que la niña con sus pequeños deditos muestra el numero seis en forma de respuesta.

-Y tu?- Me pregunto ella con una dulce voz

-Tengo mas años que tu...- Dije mientras le acariciaba con una mano su larga melena rubia, que se había vuelto roja por la sangre de mi mano.

-Te gusta mi vestido?- Dijo mientras movía su vestido color crema que le llegaba hasta los pies -Mi mamá me lo compro, es para dormir- Seguía diciendo la niña, luego con una mano acaricio mi mejilla, esto me sorprendió. -Me gusta tu rostro, es muy lindo...-Dijo ella, luego dejo de acariciarme y dejo el vaso de agua sobre la mesa.

-Te gusta mi rostro?- Dije mientras me levantaba del suelo

-Tengo sueño- Dijo mientras dio un gran bostezo

-Ve a dormir...-Le dije mientras agarraba de su manita y la llevaba hasta su habitación, la vi acostarse.

-Te haré un regalo- Le dije mientras me acerque a ella con el cuchillo en la mano

-Cual?- Me pregunto casi dormida

-Te haré una bella sonrisa-

-Esta bien- Me dijo dedicándome una hermosa y tierna sonrisa y luego de eso cerro sus bellos ojos azules, pase mi cuchillo por sus mejillas, luego lentamente empece a clavar el cuchillo en su mejilla, la niña abrió sus ojos asustada, y en un movimiento rápido ya le había hecho una bella sonrisa, ahora estaba perfecta, la niña grito tan fuerte que alerto a los vecinos y esta se desmayo del dolor.

**Con Alejandra**

Alejandra se había quedado dormida, eran apenas las 20:30 de la noche, se había quedado dormida por mas de 4 horas.

**Sueño**

Yo estaba en mi habitación acostada, y mi madre estaba a mi lado sentada en la cama mirándome con una bella sonrisa.

-Eres mi tesoro mas preciado- Me dijo con un tono bajo y triste, mientras acariciaba mi cabello.

-Te sucede algo mamá?- Dije algo extrañada por la tristeza en su voz

-Solo que, no se que seria de ti y de tu hermana cuando tu padre y yo ya no estemos aquí...- Dijo besando mi frente.

-No seas tonta mamá!- Reí un poco- Tu siempre estarás con nosotras...-Dije dedicándole una tierna sonrisa, de repente todo se vuelve negro, lentamente se vuelve claro de nuevo el sueño.

Yo estaba en una esquina aterrada viendo a mi madre lleno de sangre mirándome con una sonrisa.

-Co...rre...le...jos- Dijo mamá sin dejar de sonreír, a lo que el hombre gira su cabeza hacia mi, pero no logro ver bien, su rostro estaba borroso, salgo corriendo de mi casa, perdiéndome entre la oscuridad.

**Fin del sueño**

Me desperté sobresaltada, me senté rápidamente en la cama, mi respiración estaba acelerada, lleve una mano en el pecho, estaba asustada, de repente el celular suena, rápidamente lo quito de mi bolsillo, era Margaret.

-Hola?- Conteste

-Hola, soy tu hermana, estas bien?-

-Si, estoy bien-

-Acércate a la alcoba y mira si los policías están allí-

Me acerque a la alcoba como ella me lo había dicho y así era, los policías estaban ahí abajo.

-Si allí están-

-Bien, esta noche llegare algo tarde supongo-

-No te preocupes-

-Cualquier cosa, llámame, adiós-

Se corto la comunicación, guarde mi celular en mi bolsillo, al fin pude recordar algo, aun que sea a mi madre recordé, me di una ducha rápida, luego baje y tome algo del refrigerador, una manzana, fui a ver la televisión, puse una comedia romántica, mi gato salto en mi regazo luego tuve un flasback.

*****flasback*****

Habia muchos animales! Sobre todo muchos gatitos hermosos, y todos me miraban suplicante, me los queria llevar todos! Pero solo podria llevar uno,

asi que busque el mas lindo, hasta que vi uno, era un gato blanco hermoso! Tenia los ojos azules.

-Quiero este!- Dije emocionada.

-Es un gato persa, tiene 1 año de edad...- dijo la vendedora.

*****FinFlasback*****

-Michu, te recuerdo!- Dije abrazándole con mucha alegría, estaba emocionada, de a poco iba recordando cosas, vi el peluche que me regalo aquel chico, la ballena esa, aun seguía en el sofá, pobre lo habría tratado muy mal.

**Con Claudia**

Claudia estaba en su casa con su mamá, estaban cenando, su mamá preparo un guiso de carne.

-Como me ha quedado eso?- Pregunta la mamá con una linda sonrisa

-Te ha quedado delicioso!- Dijo dando un ultimo sorbo al guisado

-Muy bien mi hijita, tienes que comer bien para ser fuerte!- Dice su mamá orgullosa

-Mamá, por favor...-Dice Claudia levantándose y recogiendo los platos, hasta que escuchan la puerta abrirse, ambas mujeres se miran espantadas y Claudia deja caer los platos al suelo.

-Donde están malditas perras?!- Dijo el hombre acercándose a la cocina.

-Mamá!- Dijo Claudia espantada, mientras unas lagrimas caían de sus ojos.

-Yo lo voy a entretener, mientras tu huye!- Dijo la mamá besando en la frente a su hija

-Jamas haría eso!- Dijo Claudia incrédula, no podía creer lo que decía su madre

-Van a morir juntas...- Dijo el hombre acercándose con violencia a ellas con una botella de licor en la mano, el hombre agarro del cabello a la mujer y la echo al piso mientras comenzaba a patearla, era aterrador ver a aquel bastardo golpear así a mi madre! Claudia agarro un cuchillo rápidamente y lo apuñalo por la espalda. El hombre gimió de dolor y se dio la vuelta a mirar a Claudia.

**Con Jeff**

-Perra...-Dijo este ultimo para salir de la casa con la botella de licor en su mano, va caminando sin rumbo en las frías y solitarias calles bebiendo de su botella y tocándose la parte de su espalda donde lo había apuñalado, hasta que vio en medio de la calle a un chico de polera blanca con la capucha puesta, estaba a espaldas de el.

-Oye tu!- Le grita el hombre mientras se va acercando al chico- Salte de mi camino, me estorbas maldito insecto!- Gritaba el hombre mientras se acercaba mas a el chico -Acaso no entiendes marica?!- Llegando hasta detrás de la espalda del chico -Te quitare yo mismo maldita basura!- Dijo el hombre mientras agarro del hombro del chico, este solo se limita a reír desquiciada mente.

-Que te pasa maldito pirado...- Dijo el hombre sorprendido ante la reacción del chico.

-Te estaba esperando...-Dice el chico mas calmado, sin darse la vuelta aun

-A mi?...-Dice incrédulo el hombre

-No, a la botella...-Dice dándose la vuelta hacia el hombre dejando ver su rostro

-Pero que carajos?!- Dice el hombre incrédulo, ese no era un chico, era un monstruo, tenia los parpados quemados, y una piel tan blanca como la nieve, sus mejillas estaban cortadas formando una sonrisa macabra.

-Que mierda...eres?!- Dijo el hombre casi en un susurro.

-Soy Jeff...-Rio desquiciada mente, y le arrebato de las manos la botella de licor- Ahora, mi querido amigo...ve a dormir...-Dicho esto, Jeff saca un cuchillo y le corta la garganta al hombre, este cae enseguida al suelo agarrándose la garganta, unos pocos segundos después, el hombre muere, Jeff le dio un gran sorbo a la botella.

-Mi querido compañero de botella, te are un regalo por que tu me hiciste un regalo a mi- Dicho esto Jeff alzo la botella y le marco una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro.

-Quedaste hermoso, te mereces un trago para celebrarlo!- Dice Jeff riendo desquiciada mente y derramando un poco de licor sobre el rostro del hombre, después de esto se da la vuelta y sigue su camino.

-Sangre y mas sangre...-Dice Jeff lamiendo la sangre de su cuchillo para luego guardarlo en su bolsillo.

**Con Claudia**

-Claudia, mi hijita...-Dijo la mamá trayéndole una taza de café y sentándose en la mesa

-Muy amable mamá...-Dijo Claudia tomando un sorbo de café

-Fuiste muy valiente mi hija!- Dijo la mamá con una sonrisa

-Se lo merecía! Era un aprovechado..-

-Ojala que ya no se le ocurra aparecer por acá...-Dijo la mamá nerviosa

-No se preocupe mamá, ahora si lo denunciaremos!-Dijo Claudia decidida

-Muy bien mi hija...-Dijo la mamá con una sonrisa comprensiva, al rato alguien toco a la puerta, ambas se miraron extrañadas.

-Quien sera a esta hora?...-Dijo la mamá levantándose y mirando su reloj -La media noche!- Dijo mirando a su hija luego dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Ten cuidado mamá, podría ser el!...- Dijo siguiendo siguiendo a su mamá, escondida tras su espalada.

-Shhhh...- Le chito la mamá a Claudia, hasta que lentamente llegaron a la puerta, se quedaron en silencio, hasta que nuevo golpearon la puerta, ambas mujeres dieron un sobresalto del susto

-Qui..Quien es?!- Dijo con firmeza Claudia

-Buenas tardes señora!, somos de la policía, puede abrirnos?- Dijo un oficial, a lo que la mamá rápidamente abre la puerta.

-Sucede algo oficial?- Pregunto extrañada la mamá

-Señora, lamento informarle que al parecer alguien asesino a su esposo..- Dijo el oficial

-Yo...-Dijo la mamá nerviosa y mirando a Claudia, a lo que Claudia se tapo la boca con una mano aterrada, ella la había matado!

-Al parecer el psicópata que estamos buscando llego hasta esta zona, y lamentablemente su esposo fue una de las tantas victimas...-

-Que...?- Dijo la mamá algo mas aliviada, su hija no había sido la culpable

-Si, lo encontramos con las marcas que deja con frecuencia a sus victimas, la sonrisa macabra en el rostro...- Dice el oficial

-Dios...-Dijo la mamá espantada, mirando a Claudia y llevando una mano en su pecho

-Si quiere pude acompañarnos para ver el cuerpo de su esposo..-

-No, la verdad, quédese con el cuerpo de experimento, no me habían dado una noticia mas maravillosa en toda mi vida..-Dijo la mujer con una gran sonrisa

-Oh!... yo- Dijo el oficial pero se detuvo ya que vio los moretones de la mujer-... entiendo, hasta luego..- Dicho esto el oficial, la mamá cierra la puerta, ambas mujeres se miran sorprendidas, al cabo de unos segundos de silencio ambas mujeres gritan, saltan y se abrazan muy felices, ya que ese desgraciado nunca mas volvería a hacerles daño.

**Con Alejandra**

Me fui a mi habitación con mi ballena de peluche, lo acomode alado de mi almohada, se veía muy lindo ahí, unos minutos después alguien toca mi puerta.

-Ale, estas despierta?- Pregunta Margaret con una voz suave

-Si, pasa!- Le digo sentándome en la cama, a lo que ella entra con una sonrisa

-Hola, tienes hambre?- Me pregunta amablemente

-Si, un poco...-Sonreí

-Traje comida china...-

-Perfecto, bajemos entonces!-

Bajamos a la cocina, luego Margaret empezó a servir la comida, recordé que la comida china era uno de mis favoritos, empezamos a comer en silencio.

-Recordé a mi mamá y a Michu, y también de que la comida china es mi favorito- Intente establecer una conversación

-Enserio? Es sorprendente, espero que pronto puedas recordar todo!- Dijo animadamente

-Yo también- Dije secamente, quedando de nuevo en un silencio incomodo

-Que hiciste hoy?-

-Nada, como si podría hacer algo sin recordar nada, pero vino un chico, un tal Tomas- Dije un poco fastidiada

-Y que hicieron?- Sonrió animadamente, mientras terminaba de comer y recogía los platos

-Nada, no lo deje pasar, es un desconocido para mi!- Dije mientras me retiraba a mi habitación, siempre tenia que decir cosas sin sentido ella? Dios, es una ridícula, apague la luz y me tire a mi cama, de apoco la habitación se lleno de un olor fuerte y desagradable, olía a...

-Licor?...- Dije incrédula para mi misma, note que la alcoba estaba abierta y entraba un poco de luz, pronto escuche la voz de una persona que ya conocía o no del todo.

-Te gusta el licor?- Dijo con voz ronca, escucharlo me hizo sobresaltar un poco, no esperaba su visita dentro de mi habitación.

-Jeff!- Dije emocionada y alegre al saber que volvió, de apoco mis ojos se fueron acostumbrando a la oscuridad y pude notar a Jeff parado en una esquina de mi habitación, la luz lo iluminaba completamente, note que en sus manos manchadas de sangre tenia una botella de licor.

-No te emociones tanto niña! He venido a matarte..- Dijo Jeff con una voz loca y psicópata, dejo su botella en el escritorio y se acerco con un cuchillo a mi.

-Jeff estoy recordando algunas cosas...- Dije emocionada, me senté en la cama

-Por que ignoras lo que digo?!- Dijo enfadado y clavando su cuchillo con brutalidad en mi colchón a centímetros de mi rodilla, di un pequeño grito, no tan fuerte, pero eso si me asusto en verdad.

-Jeff...- Susurre su nombre

-Que?-

-Tienes lindos ojos- Dije decidida en mis palabras, en verdad tenia lindos ojos.

-Que?-Se notaba algo sorprendido y confundido

-Que tienes lindos ojos- Sonreí tiernamente

-Ya escuche idiota!- Me dijo fastidiado mientras guardaba su cuchillo y se dirigía hacia la alcoba

-Por que me hablas así?- Dije algo triste me levante de mi cama y camine lentamente hacia el

-Que haces?- Pregunto con una voz ronca

-Nada, por que?-

-Quédate donde estas-

-Por que?- Dije a unos centímetros de el

-Por que ya no puedes acercarte mas...-

-Si puedo, aun sobra mucho espacio- Dije sonriendo de costado

-Te matare si te acercas mas...- Dijo quitando su cuchillo

-Jeff, si quisieras matarme, ya lo habrías hecho hace mucho tiempo...- Dije estando a unos centímetros de sus labios, alguien nos tomo de sorpresa, era Margaret quien toco a mi puerta, mi mirada seguía fija en la de Jeff.

-Alejandra?- Llamaba Margaret

-Que pasa?-

-Puedo pasar?-

-No, estoy cansada y quiero dormir-

-Oh! Lo siento, solo quería decirte que saldré a hacer compras!- Dicho esto, ella se marcho

-Quieres dormir?- Dijo Jeff con un tono burlesco, podía sentir su aliento a centímetros de mi, podía aspirar su aliento con licor.

-Si, pero en tus brazos...-Dicho esto agarre su rostro suavemente entre mis manos y lo acerque a mi, lo bese tan apasionadamente, tenia hambre de sus labios, el me correspondió, mis dedos jugaban con su cabello, agarre su rostro de nuevo con ambas manos y lo atraje mas a mi, sus manos se deslizaban por mi espalda y me aferro más a él, Oh dios mio se sentia tan bien, todo de el me encantaba, sus manos, sus labios, sus ojos! Era atrayente, era exitante.

Jeff estaba impresionado, jamas había besado a una victima, o que su victima lo quisiera violar, esta chica estaba realmente mas loca que el? Pero se sentía tan bien, sus labios carnosos hacían que me entre una horda de calor en todo el cuerpo, quería desnudarle y hacerla mía!

Alejandra rompió lentamente el beso en busca de aire, pero Jeff la hecho en la cama, esta se sorprendió ante tal acto, quiso levantarse pero Jeff se hecho sobre ella, y agarro fuertemente hacia arriba sus muñecas, empezó a besarle con mucha furia, bajo sus labios hasta su cuello, Alejandra gemía levemente de dolor, la estaba lastimando y mucho!

-Jeff, mas despacio...- Di una pequeña sonrisa de confianza, pero no resulto, seguía en lo mismo parecía no escucharme. -Jeff, para por favor...- Seguía insistiendo, pero el seguía besando con brutalidad mi cuello, luego llevo una mano hacia mis pechos y con la otra sujeto mis dos muñecas, apretó mis pechos bruscamente, esto hizo que de un pequeño grito de dolor.

-Shhhh...Silencio...-Eso fue todo lo que susurro Jeff, de mis ojos caían algunas lagrimas, me sentía sucia, quería que parara!

*****flasback*****

Al mirar hacia atrás vi aquel hombre corriendo hacia mi, corrí con todas las fuerzas que tenia, aun que no ayudaba en mucho, siempre fui lenta en todo, grite con todas mis fuerzas esperando que hubiera alguien, entre en un bosque para esconderme entre los arboles, pero era inútil, cada vez estaba mas cerca mio, gritaba entre llantos para que alguien me escuchara, cuando pensé que lo perdí me escondí detrás de un árbol muy grueso, al mirar si venia, aquel hombre me cogió por detrás y me tapo la boca, me hecho al suelo, y su cuerpo estaba sobre el mio, no podía moverme, tenia mucho peso sobre mi, mientras tapaba mi boca con una mano y con la otra comenzó a meter adentro de mi blusa, dirigiéndose a mis pechos, solo gritaba ahogadamente y mis lagrimas cada vez eran mas gruesas, sentía asco, me sentía impotente, metía su mano dentro de mi ropa interior, era asqueroso, por que nadie venia a ayudarme? Tocaba mi parte intima con sus dedos, era un maldito puerco, intente zafarme pero me golpeo muy fuerte en el rostro, me destapo la boca y con ambas manos me saco mis shorts casi transparentes, no podía hacer nada entre en un estado de shock, quería gritar pero no podía, estaba ahí tirada en el suelo, me saco la blusa, quedándome así en ropa interior, casi desnuda, me comenzó a lamer por encima del ombligo, quería que me matara! Luego de unos segundos me quito las bragas, no podía mas, quería morirme! Empezó a jugar con su lengua dentro mio, me sentía tan asquerosa, luego se abrió el pantalón, no mas por favor! Que alguien me ayude, que un ser miserable me ayude por favor, que este animal me quiere dar muerte de por vida! Y sin mas poder pensar, sentí algo asqueroso y doloroso dentro mio, rompiendo todo dentro de mi, rompió hasta mi alma ese condenado, no tuvo piedad de mi, di un grito de dolor desgarrador, intente levantarme pero este me dio un golpe en la cabeza con algo duro, aquel desgraciado solo disfrutaba, mientras reía de placer y de apoco perdí el conocimiento, no podía ver su rostro con claridad!

*****FinFlasback*****

-Ayúdenme...ayúdenme...AYUDENME!- Gritaba desesperada al recordar aquel hombre que rompió todo en mi. Los oficiales no escuchaban nada, ya que estaban escuchando música a todo volumen, Jeff rápidamente se detuvo y me tapo la boca.

-Que te ocurre?!- Dijo Jeff enfadado al no poder terminar de violarla tranquilamente, le destapo la boca.

-Quítate de mi!- Dije empujándolo hacia un lado y tirándome a una esquina de mi habitación, me senté en el suelo y escondí mi rostro entre mis rodillas y comencé a llorar.

-Que ocurre?!- Dijo Jeff sin saber que hacer

-Jeff, donde estabas tu cuando yo mas te necesitaba?!- Dije alzando mi rostro inundada en lagrimas

-Cuando?- Pregunto confundido

-En el bosque, mientras esa bestia hacia de mi lo que quisiera!- Dije tapando mis oídos al recordar mis gritos de dolor, ya no podía mas!

-Quien fue el miserable?-Dijo destapando mis oídos con sus manos

-No lo se! No puedo ver su rostro, por que no me ayudaste?- Dije tapando mi rostro con ambas manos.

-No sabia donde estabas!-

-Jeff! Estoy sucia, me siento asquerosa...- Ya no pude mas, era demasiado peso, los recuerdos que vino a mi mente, el dolor que había sentido en el bosque, aquel hombre destruyéndome, era tan deprimente, inconscientemente perdí la razón y todo se vo_lvió oscuro._


	12. Capitulo 12

**CAPITULO 12**

**Jeff Pov**

Pobre estúpida, pero es un buen juguete, es una distracción muy divertida!Si ella misma viene a entregarse a mi, pues bienvenida sea! Pero no pienso escucharla cada noche, ya que me estoy hartando de ella, me pregunta "donde yo estaba cuando ella me necesitaba" Pues estaba matando estúpida! Por que eso soy, un asesino, y tu seras mi próxima victima muy pronto, parece que esta perdiendo la razón, ella estaba sentada en el suelo y yo agachado, su cabeza callo en mi hombro, si, definitivamente perdió la conciencia!- Y ahora que? Esperas a que te suba a tu cama?...- Dije en un tono burlón y divertido, la cargue entre mis brazos sin muchos ánimos, luego me levante y la lleve hasta su cama, la deje ahí. -Pobre ilusa, pero no te preocupes, no morirás con dolor!- Dije mientras una carcajada se me escapaba, luego me retire de su habitación por la ventana.

Fui a buscar un poco de diversión, pesque por alguna casa, y di con la perfecta!.

-Creo que alguien me esta esperando...- Dije en un tono burlesco, al ver una ventana abierta, trepe por un árbol para poder entrar por la ventana, la luz encendida, no se podía tratar ni mas ni menos de un niño de aproximadamente 12 anios dormido en su cama. Sonreí para mi mismo, fui y apague la luz y me posicione sobre el. Parecía que ya se daba cuenta de mi presencia, ya que empezaba a moverse un poco, intento levantarse, pero cuando alzo su cabeza choco con mi pecho, busco con sus manitas en su cama, y se encontró con mis manos muy frías.

-Mama eres tu?- Pregunto extrañado el niño

-Ve a dormir...-Susurre con una voz ronca y gruesa, esto estremeció al niño y empezó a gritar, y lo degollé sin compasión alguna. Me escondí rápidamente al costado de la puerta al escuchar unos pasos acercarse, cuando abre la puerta una mujer sin darse cuenta de mi presencia enciende la luz y grita al ver a su hijo manchado de sangre, a lo que la degolló por detrás.

-Hijo y madre, siempre juntos!- Dije mientras reía desquiciademnte, busque por toda la casa en busca de otra persona, pero ya no había nadie! Así que abandone esa casa y me dirigí al bosque perdiéndome entre los arboles.

**Alejandra Pov**

Me desperté a eso de las 8:30, estaba un poco mareada no sabia por que, me senté en la cama, y me toque la cabeza, me dolía mucho! Lo ultimo que recuerdo fue que...

-Fue que...aquel desgraciado volvió en busca de mi y Margaret!- Dije levantándome de la cama y enseguida volví a sentarme ya que estaba muy mareada. -Margaret!- La llame esperando respuesta alguna, pero no contesto supongo que estará en su trabajo.

*****flasback*****

-Hola Alejandra, me extrañaste?...-

Mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, tape mi boca con ambas manos para no emitir ningún sonido, estaba aterrada y asustada, no sabia que hacer, no sabia donde estaba parado, no sabia que aria de mi, y Margaret no había vuelto aun, el volvió a ella, volvió a su mente! Era aquel hombre, el que asesino a mis padres cuando yo solo era una niña, a que vino? A terminar conmigo? Que es lo que tengo que ambos asesinos están detrás de mi?!, lentamente siento unas manos secas y destruidas acariciando lentamente mis piernas desnudas.

-Has crecido mucho...- Decía son dejar de acariciar mis piernas.

-Que...quieres?!- Dije aterrada y sintiendo asco

-Quiero matarte, a ti y a la zorra de tu hermana...-Dijo lamiendo mi mejilla

-Por favor...- Dije rompiendo en llanto e inmóvil, no sabia que hacer, tenia mucho miedo.

-Tranquila, nos divertiremos un poco, mientras esperamos a tu hermana...- Dijo susurrándome al oído, que feo se sentía, se sentía tan asqueroso, no permitiría que le hiciera daño a Margaret, sentí que lentamente se posicionaba encima mio, aproveche y le di una patada entre sus piernas, a lo que este dio un grito desesperado y cayo al piso adolorido, aproveche y salí de la habitación corriendo, intente llamar a la policía con el teléfono pero aquella bestia había cortado la electricidad, mi celular estaba en el bolsillo de mi otro pantalón, salí con mi pijama en la calle pidiendo socorro, pero nadie parecía oírme, golpee la puerta de alguien, pero nadie contesto, todas las casas estaban con las luces apagadas, hasta que vi una propaganda en una pared.

Hoy, sábado, no falte al gran concierto

de Ricky Martín, hoy por primera vez

en nuestro País, a las 22:30 de la noche,

nos deslumbrara con su gran voz.

No podía creerlo, justamente hoy? Al mirar hacia atrás vi aquel hombre corriendo hacia mi, corrí con todas las fuerzas que tenia, aun que no ayudaba en mucho, siempre fui lenta en todo, grite con todas mis fuerzas esperando que hubiera alguien, entre en un bosque para esconderme entre los arboles, pero era inútil, cada vez estaba mas cerca mio, gritaba entre llantos para que alguien me escuchara, cuando pensé que lo perdí me escondí detrás de un árbol muy grueso, al mirar si venia, aquel hombre me cogió por detrás y me tapo la boca, me hecho al suelo, y su cuerpo estaba sobre el mio, no podía moverme, tenia mucho peso sobre mi, mientras tapaba mi boca con una mano y con la otra comenzó a meter adentro de mi blusa, dirigiéndose a mis pechos, solo gritaba ahogadamente y mis lagrimas cada vez eran mas gruesas, sentía asco, me sentía impotente, metía su mano dentro de mi ropa interior, era asqueroso, por que nadie venia a ayudarme? Tocaba mi parte intima con sus dedos, era un maldito puerco, intente zafarme pero me golpeo muy fuerte en el rostro, me destapo la boca y con ambas manos me saco mis shorts casi transparentes, no podía hacer nada entre en un estado de shock, quería gritar pero no podía, estaba ahí tirada en el suelo, me saco la blusa, quedándome así en ropa interior, casi desnuda, me comenzó a lamer por encima del ombligo, quería que me matara! Luego de unos segundos me quito las bragas, no podía mas, quería morirme! Empezó a jugar con su lengua dentro mio, me sentía tan asquerosa, luego se abrió el pantalón, no mas por favor! Que alguien me ayude, que un ser miserable me ayude por favor, que este animal me quiere dar muerte de por vida! Y sin mas poder pensar, sentí algo asqueroso y doloroso dentro mio, rompiendo todo dentro de mi, rompió hasta mi alma ese condenado, no tuvo piedad de mi, di un grito de dolor desgarrador, intente levantarme pero este me dio un golpe en la cabeza con algo duro, aquel desgraciado solo disfrutaba, mientras reía de placer y de apoco perdí el conocimiento.

*****FinFlasback*****

Se me volvieron los recuerdos de aquella noche, estaba aterrada, de mis ojos caían lagrimas, pero como regrese a casa? Cuanto paso? Tenia tantas preguntas, rápidamente tome el celular que estaba en la mesita de noche, lo encendí y llame a Margaret.

-Hola, Ale, estas bien, que te pasa?- Dijo Margaret asustada

-No lo se! Estoy confundida, me duele la cabeza, que me paso Margaret?!- Dije entre llantos

-Me recuerdas?!- Dijo Margaret con una pizca de felicidad

-Claro que si, pero ya dime que me paso!-

-Alejandra, lo hablaremos en casa, si? Ahora no puedo salir de mi trabajo...-

-Esta bien, llamare a Tomas!- Dije mas calmada, nos despedimos, y guarde el celular, fui al baño, me di una corta ducha con agua fría, luego desayune unas frutas, luego llame a Tomas.

-Alejandra?- Contesta Tomas sorprendido

-Tomas, puedes venir?-

-Claro, pero estas segura que quieres que vaya?-

-Si, por supuesto-

-Esta bien, en un momento llegare.- Dicho esto corto la llamada, guarde mi celular y estuve intentando recordar que había pasado después de que...de que paso esa terrible pesadilla, pero nada volvía a mi, pasaron varios minutos hasta que Tomas llego, apenas abrí la puerta me lance sobre el, quebrada en llantos, Tomas me abrazo fuertemente.

-Re-recuerdas todo?- Dijo Tomas con semblante triste

-Si, pero luego de eso nada mas recuerdo!- Dije aferrándome mas a el

-Tranquila, te ayudaremos a superar esto! Y te juro que buscare al culpable de tu tragedia...- Dijo Tomas separándome suavemente de el para secar mis lagrimas.

-Quiero que muera ese infeliz!-

-No te preocupes, así sera!- Dijo Tomas apretando sus puños con mucha rabia y odio

-Tomas, no se... pero me siento sucia, no se como explicar esto!- Dije abrazándome a mi misma con mucha vergüenza

-Sabes? La mejor cura para ti, es tratar de olvidar a toda costa, aun que creas que sea imposible, debes ocupar tu mente con otra cosa y no pensar en eso...-Dijo muy decidido Tomas mientras tomaba una de mis manos y besándola

-Intentare, pero sera imposible...-

-Nada es imposible en este mundo!-

-Tomas, como llegue... luego... que eso ocurrió?-

-No lo se, esa vez vine para visitarte, pero se te fue la memoria, no te acordabas de nadie ni de nada!, estabas cambiada...-

-Pero que hice cuando viniste a visitarme?- Dije algo extrañada

-Me dijiste que te dejara en paz por que no me conocías...-Dijo riendo un poco triste

-Tomas, lo siento...-Dije dándole un abrazo corto

-No te preocupes! Lo bueno es que ya te acuerdas de muchas cosas, pero dime, reconociste al sujeto, al canalla ese?- Dijo seriamente mientras apretaba de nuevo sus puños

-Si...era el asesino que acabo con la vida de mis padres...- Dije sonriendo tristemente y mirando a un punto perdido

-Jhon Walker? Al que jamas pudieron capturar...- Dijo Tomas mientras se daba la vuelta para marcharse

-Tomas! A donde vas?- Lo agarre rápidamente del brazo, no quería que se fuera, me sentía muy bien con el.

-Ah buscar pistas que me lleven hasta el...- Sonrió maliciosamente, se deshizo de mi agarre suavemente, luego me dio un beso en la frente y me sonrió

-No hagas nada, ademas jamas podrás encontrarlo...-Dije extrañada

-Ya veras que si...- Dijo Tomas mientras se alejaba de mi casa, a lo que yo entro a mi casa un poco preocupada por Tomas. Me voy hasta la sala y me acuesto en el sofá, tenia mucho miedo de salir a caminar por las calles, y ese desgraciado me vuelve a atrapar? Algo me saco de mis pensamientos, alguien estaba tocando a la puerta, fui y abrí la puerta, una extraña chica de cabello rojo y rizado con unos hermosos ojos azules estaba parada frente a mi mirándome con una alegre sonrisa.

-Hola, si, que necesitas?- Le pregunte amablemente

-Oh vamos! Dirás que ya no te acuerdas de mi?- Dijo un poco sorprendida

-Disculpa...-Dije tratando de reconocerla, de seguro es una chica que conocí luego que perdí la memoria

-Alejandra, soy yo, Angélica!-

-Angélica?...ANGELICA!-Dije sorprendida mientras me tiraba sobre ella, para darle un fuerte abrazo de oso, ella hizo lo mismo.

-Al fin te acuerdas!- Dijo mientras nos separamos

-Ven entra!- La invite a entrar y fuimos hasta la sala

-Tanto tiempo, no pensé mas en volver por esta zona!-

-Estas muy cambiada, estas mas bella que nunca!-

-Y tu no te quedas atrás, como has estado?-.

Angélica era una vieja amiga, bueno amiga no, la conocí en el colegio hace 1 anio atrás, casi nunca hablábamos, hasta que un día decidió mudarse a Japón con su familia, y desde esa vez nunca mas supe nada de ella.

-Yo he estado...- Dije quedándome en mis pensamientos, no sabia si contarle lo que me había sucedido o no, bueno de todas formas se enteraría por terceras personas. -Tuve un accidente...-

-Que? Pero no se te nota, estas super bien, que clase de accidente?-

-Yo... sabes la historia de mi familia no?- Dije un poco triste, mientras agachaba por un momento la cabeza

-Si, lo siento, es una pena en verdad-

-Pues veras, el asesino volvió por mi...- Dije avergonzada, mirándola con lagrimas en los ojos

-Po-por que dices eso?!- Dijo ella un poco sobresaltada, no se esperaba esa noticia tan fuerte.

-El... el abuso de mi...- Dije escondiendo mi rostro entre mis manos para ahogarme en lagrimas. Angélica me abraza fuertemente.

-Es un desgraciado, lo va a pagar muy caro, Dios no se lo perdonara, ya veras que la justicia divina bajara del cielo para mandarlo al juicio final...-Dijo muy decidida en sus palabras, parecía que sabia lo que decía.

-Lo siento, no quise darte esta bienvenida...- Dije separándome de ella y secando mis lagrimas mas calmada

-Es trágico, a mi me paso algo similar, pero fue con mi novio, me obligo a hacerlo con el, es un bastardo!- Dijo ella sonriendo

-Y que paso luego?- Dije un poco pero solo un poco enojada por la sonrisa que puso a tal comentario.

-Lo acuchille unas tres veces...-Dijo tranquilamente, como si no hubiera hecho nada malo

-Angélica, muy bien hecho!- Lo que me había dicho me animo mas, y le dedique una sonrisa

-Claro! Oye...sabes algo de Tomas?-

-Si, estaba aquí antes de que tu llegaras...-

-Y eso? Aquí?...- Dijo en tono coqueto, y me dio un leve golpe con el hombro, esto me causo algo de gracia

-Es lindo...-Dije entre risas un poco sonrojada

-Oye, y supongo que tu le gustas también...-

-Pues, creo que si...-

-Así me gusta! Esa es la actitud que me gusta en una chica...-Dijo mientras se levantaba del sofá a lo que yo hice lo mismo. -Ya son casi las dos de la tarde, aun me queda por recorrer en casas ajenas...- Dijo riendo un poco

-Si, es una pena que debas irte, por cuanto tiempo te quedas?- Dije un poco triste

-Oye, no te desanimes, que seremos como carne y mugre...-Dijo riendo de nuevo- Volví para quedarme!- Dijo emocionada. Pegando pequeños brincos de la alegría

-Enserio?! Me caes muy bien, quiero que vengas mañana de nuevo...- Dije también pegando un brinco de la emoción

-Seré como una maldición difícil de deshacer...- Dijo riendo

-Te acompaño hasta la puerta...-Dije empujándola suavemente por la espalda, llegamos hasta la puerta y dos despedimos amablemente, luego de que ella se fuera, espere a Margaret por mas de 5 horas, hasta que por fin apareció.

-Alejandra!- Dijo Margaret corriendo hacia mi y abrazándome muy fuerte, luego de unos segundos me soltó -Ya recuerdas todo?!- Dijo preocupada y sentándonos en el sofá

-Cuéntame detalladamente que fue lo que paso esa noche...- Me dijo muy seriamente Margaret, a lo que empece a relatare lo que había sucedido...

-...Y solo hasta ahí recuerdo...-Dije abrazando a Margaret quien lloraba amargamente

-Te juro que encontraremos a ese desgraciado!- Dijo mirándome -Avisare a los policías de afuera sobre lo que te acuerdas!- Dijo ella levantándose

-Policías de afuera?- Dije extrañada levantándome también

-Claro! Fue la patrulla que mandamos cuando ocurrió esa tragedia, ellos te cuidaran!- Dijo dedicándome una sonrisa para luego salir junto a los policías. Habían pasado mas de media hora que Margaret fue a hablar con aquellos policías, hasta que Margaret entro por fin.

-Listo!- Dijo Margaret con una sonrisa. -Vamos a comer?-.

-Que trajiste?-

-Un poco de pizza!-

-Perfecto!- Fuimos a la cocina y cenamos todo, hablamos por unos cortos minutos, luego me retire a mi habitación, me acerque a la ventana para ver si la patrulla seguía ahí, y así fue! Ahí estaban pescando por mi vida, quien diría que mi vida esta en manos de unos policías, después me acosté en mi cama y me quede dormida con la luz prendida.

**Muchas gracias a todos por leer mi fic! se lo agradezco enserio, espero que les guste la continuación, y perdón por no poder haberlo subido antes, es que estoy de exámenes D; GRACIAS A TODOS EN VERDAD! n_n**


	13. Capitulo 13

**Jeff Pov**

Y ahí me encontraba de nuevo, a la misma hora de siempre, en la misma calle, y frente a la misma casa... Esa chica debería de morir de una buena vez por todas! Como pude dejar que me besara de esa forma, Vamos Jeff! No tendrás sentimientos, o si? Idiota! Que es lo que estoy pensando es hora de dormir para siempre mi querida victima. Jeff estaba escondido entre unos arbustos, ya que había notado que había una patrulla vigilando la casa, claro, eso no fue problema para el, se coloco la capucha, y se dirigió con la cabeza gacha hasta la patrulla oficial, y se quedo parado junto a la ventanilla izquierda, ambos oficiales lo miran sorprendidos.

-Pasa algo hijo?- Dijo el primer oficial de la ventanilla izquierda, bajando la ventanilla por completo

-Te sucede algo?- Pregunto el segundo oficial, Jeff en un movimiento rápido degolló al primer oficial.

-Que rayos...- Dijo el segundo oficial sorprendido intentando sacar su pistola del cinturón, pero fue tarde, ya que Jeff lo degolló también, se alejo de la patrulla, y entro por la puerta que por sorpresa estaba abierta. Se encargo de que Margaret no estuviera, y así fue, ella aun no había llegado, se dirigió hasta la habitación de Alejandra, quien estaba dormida.

**Alejandra Pov**

Me sentía incomoda, sentía una mirada sobre mi, lentamente comencé a moverme, fui abriendo lentamente los ojos, lo primero que vi fue a Jeff, con el cuchillo en alto, dispuesto a mandarlo en mi corazón, no se como, pero me di una vuelta cayéndome al suelo, Jeff clavo su cuchillo en el colchón. Me levante pronto del suelo y lo mire fijamente. -Cual es tu problema?!- Pregunte extrañada. -Ya he ganado, pude salir de la casa, y no llame a la policía!-

-Que dices...?- Jeff estaba confuso, no sabia de que hablaba.

-Te acuerdas, me diste 1 minuto para salir de la casa, y me dijiste que no me matarías si lo lograba!-

-Así que ya recuerdas todo...- Rio desquiciademnte Jeff mientras de un salto quedo enfrente de Alejandra, esta lo empujo y salio corriendo de su habitación. Al querer bajar las escaleras tropezó y cayo rodando, una vez en el piso, se reincorporo de nuevo con mucha dificultad, ya que le dolía todo el cuerpo. Apenas podía caminar, cayo de nuevo al piso al dar el cuarto paso hacia la puerta, Jeff ya estaba detrás de ella.

-Por favor...- Dije mientras me arrastraba hasta la puerta- Oficiales!- Grite para que vinieran a socorrerme, pero fue inútil, nadie vino, Jeff me agarro violentamente del brazo, haciendo que cayera por completo al suelo boca para arriba.

-Ve a dormir...- Susurro, y empuño su cuchillo directo en mi corazón, lo ultimo que pude ver fueron sus ojos negros, lleno de locura.

**Jeff Pov**

Por fin pude acabar de una vez por todas con ella, ahora si, ya no tendré sentimientos de compasión, mi cuchillo estaba manchada de la sangre de su débil corazón que dejo de latir cuando cerro sus bellos ojos, ahora su sangre vivirá conmigo. Pase mi lengua por mi cuchillo manchado de la sangre de su débil corazón que dejo de latir cuando cerro sus ojos, su sangre era tan...dulce y exquisito, deje mi cuchillo limpio y reluciente, al rato escucho que alguien abre la puerta, rápidamente me dirigí a la habitación de Alejandra y me escape por la ventana.

/

Margaret había llegado a casa, todo estaba oscuro, ella enciende la luz, y ve a Alejandra tirada en el suelo, con la blusa manchada de sangre, Margaret pego un grito aterrador, se acerco rápidamente a ella lanzándose al suelo.

-Mi amor!- Dijo entre llantos Margaret, pronto saco su celular de la cartera y llamo a una ambulancia. -Oficiales!- Gritaba Margaret sin moverse del lugar. -Oficiales ayúdenme!- Lloraba Margaret, al no recibir respuesta alguna se dirigió hasta la patrulla, pero cayo al piso sentada al ver a ambos oficiales muertos. Minutos después la ambulancia había llegado, oficiales, y forenses.

-Que paso aquí?- Pregunto el oficial

-No se, todo estaba así cuando llegue de mi trabajo!- Dijo aun rompida en llantos

-Muy bien señora, acompañe a su hermana...- Dicho esto el oficial, Margaret entra en la ambulancia.

-Alejandra, resiste!- Dijo Margaret tomando las manos de Alejandra entre las suyas.

**Nota de la autora: Perdon por tardar mucho en subir mi cap, se que es muy corto, es que tiempo no me sobra para nada! ;( intentare subir otro maniana**


	14. Capitulo 14

_"Bla-Bla-Bla" _Es cuando los personajes están pensando

* * *

**Capitulo 14**

"_Acaso todo acabaría ya, le oigo a mi hermana quien llora y suplica por mi vida, que resista solo un poco mas, pero es inútil, es como si fuera que mi vida estuviera desconectada de la realidad, solo recuerdo los momentos vividos con mi familia"_

**flasback**

Un día como cualquier otro, salimos a pasear en coche, papa manejaba y su compañera de piloto era mamá! El día estaba hermoso, había nubes y mucho sol! El sol brillaba como nunca, pareciera que ese día estaba destinado solo para nosotros.

-Princesas que tal si alegramos la mañana de papá, mientras cantan?- Sonreía el padre mientras miraba a las niñas por el espejo

-Claro, te cantaremos... Un elefante!- Sonrió Alejandra

-Un elefante se balanceaba sobre la tela de una araña y como veía que no se caía fue a llamar a otro elefante. Dos elefantes se balanceaban sobre la tela de una araña, y como veían que no se caían fueron a llamar a otro elefante. Tres elefantes... - Comenzaron a cantar animadamente las niñas. La mamá las veía feliz y con una sonrisa encantadora, hasta que en en medio de la carretera ve a un ciervo, quien solo ve el auto, el hombre intenta frenar pero los frenos no respondían, las niñas dejaron de cantar al ver el rostro de preocupación del padre, su madre no borraba la sonrisa de su rostro. El hombre esquivo al animal, entrando por un bosque repleto de arboles, logro esquivar algunos pero no todos, hasta que al auto paro bruscamente.

-Mamá...- Llamo Margaret abriendo lentamente los ojos, su frente tenia un hilo de sangre, se saco el cinturón de seguridad, su madre la seguía viendo con una sonrisa, pero... parecía que sonreía con algo de dolor, Margaret se movió un poco para enfrente... se quedo paralizada! El vidrio de enfrente del auto había desaparecido, un enorme tronco de árbol en curvado entro por ahí, y se metió por el estomago de la mujer. -Papá, mamá esta...- Dijo Margaret mirando a su padre pero no termino lo que le quería decir al ver la desagradable imagen de su padre, con el rostro partido a la mitad, Margaret pego un grito desesperado, miro a Alejandra quien aun estaba inconsciente.

**FinFlasback**

"_Sentía como me faltaba el aire, ya no podía respirar por mi sola, sentí como si fueran que me estaban levantando y me acostaron en algo, luego sentía que me movía, fui abriendo lentamente los ojos, y me encontré con los rostros de unos cuantos enfermeros empujando mi camilla, luego vi las luces que colgaban del techo. Quería hablar pero no tenia fuerzas, escuchaba la voz de mi hermana llamándome por mi nombre, todo era tan confuso, estaba tan casada, así que cerré nuevo mis ojos"_

-...Y es por eso, que tanto te necesito conmigo, así que por favor despierta, te necesito conmigo!- Escuche sollozar a mi hermana, fui lentamente abriendo los ojos, y la vi sentada en una silla, que estaba a lado de mi cama, bueno, la cama del hospital, ella tenia la cara oculta entre sus manos, mire la habitación completa, las paredes eran blancas, las cortinas del mismo color, había una pequeña cómoda, con un florero encima.

-Ma...Margaret...- La llame con dificultad, estaba conectada a varios aparatos, y un respirador, Margaret rápidamente se levanto de la silla y me miro con ternura.

-Oh mi niña, estas bien, pensé que no aguantarías...- Dijo rompiendo en llantos, mientras me abrazaba con mucho cuidado.

-E...esto...estoy viva...- murmure para mi sorpresa, no me había dado cuenta de eso, hasta que ella lo pronuncio, claro! Ese miserable no cumplió su palabra y vino a acabar conmigo, es un asesino después de todo, su palabra no tiene valor...

-Llamare a la doctora, espera un momento...- Dijo Margaret dedicándome una sonrisa y saliendo unos segundos de la habitación, al rato entro con una mujer, con una bata blanca, al parecer tenia como 46 anios.

-Buenos días Alejandra..- Saludo amablemente aquella mujer, quien parecía ser la doctora. -Soy la Doctora Juliana Merendez, fui la que estuvo cuidando tu salud todo este tiempo...- Dijo mientras oía mi corazón con un Fonendoscopio que lo llevaba en su cuello. Todo este tiempo? Solo había pasado un día o no?.

-Do...Doctora, cuan...-Empece a toser un poco.

-Estuviste dormida por mas de dos meses, presentas un trauma del pecho, por arma punzo cortante, fue un milagro, ya que la herida estaba a cm de tu corazon, lo cual pudimos cerrar la herida con mucho sacrificio, ya que en la operacion tuvimos que reanimarte tres veces, estabas muy debil, habias perdido mucha sangre, luego de la operacion ingresaste en un estado de coma traumatico, este coma puede afectar por horas, dias, meses o incluso anios, en tu caso por ejemlo que estuviste por mas de dos meses en coma...- Explicaba la Doctora mientras me miraba con una sonrisa de lado

-Ya se encuentra mejor?- Pregunto Margaret con cara de preocupada

-Solo, debe permanecer unos dias mas, debemos hacerle algunas radiografias mas y unos examenes , y si todo esta en su lugar, le daremos de alta!- Dijo la Doctora saliendo de la habitación.

-Aun...si...siguen...vi..vos mis ami...gos- Pregunte con cierta preocupación de que el asesino haya acabado ya con todos

-Angelica y Tomas no dejan de venir cada tarde!- Dijo Margaret con tono alegre, pero luego cambio a un semblante un poco preocupado. -Pero...-

-Pero?- Dije un poco alterada, me temia lo peor

-Mientras estabas en ese estado, busque una casa nueva, esta a dos horas de aqui...-

-Es lo mejor...- Dije mirando la ventana, era de dia, el sol estaba alto, fui cerrando mis ojos lentamente, estaba cansada, pero alguien me movio un poco, abri los ojos y era la Dcotora que me miraba con una sonrisa.

-Despierta, Alejandra, tus amigos hn venido a verte!- Susurro con delicadeza, para luego marcharse.

-Alejandra!- Dijo Angelica acercandose a mi, ella, tan linda y arreglada como siempre, no se separo ni un instante de mi, y eso que solo nos conocimos un dia.

-Angelica...- Susurre su nombre, luego vi a Tomas quien se acerco a lado de Angelica, el me miraba algo preocupado. - No...no me...salu...daras To..mas?-

-Mira como te dejo ese desgraciado, en ese estado y lejos de mi!- Dijo un poco enojado mientras se acercaba a la ventana, al parecer me habia quedado dormida, ya que el sol casi no estaba.

-No...no te...preocu...pes, ya estoy...me..jor- sonrei de lado, para tranquilizarlo un poco

-Alejandra, me mude aqui para estar a tu lado, y me dicen que te mudaste! Y encima a dos horas de aqui, sabes que es eso? Que tendre que despertar temprano para ir a tu casa...- Rio un poco Angelica mientras se sentaba al borde de mi cama

-Tonta...tu siempre...te despiertas...tempra...no- Rei un poco con ella tambien

-No te preocupes Alejandra, ese bastardo ya no te atormentara, yo me encargare de todo esto!- Dijo Tomas dirigiendose a la puerta para salir.

-Tomas! no...no...hagas...na...da!- Dije un poco sobresaltada, a lo que Angelica me calma con una sonrisa.

-Dejalo, el es hombre!- Dijo Angelica mientras sonreia, pero en su rostro note algo de preocupación que intentaba deisimular con su sonrisa, cuando mire hacia la puerta Tomas ya no estaba.

-Angelica, detenlo!- Dije con algunas lagrimas en mis ojos, no queria que nada le pasara!

-Tranquila, el es muy fuerte...te acuerdas de Jhon Walker?-

-Si, pe...pero que con...eso?-

-Misteriosamente aparecio en el bosque, donde estabas con ese!-

-Apare...cio... muerto?-

-Aparecio colgado, en un arbol, con las manos atadas detras de su espalda!-

-Pien...piensas...que Tomas...-

-Creo, y pienso! Pero no estoy segura, después de que te hayan apuñalado, el y yo nos encontramos aquí, en esta habitación, tomamos un café, luego de que entráramos en confianza me confeso que estabas detrás de las pistas de Jhon Walker, me dijo que acabaría con el! Sus palabras eran tan frías y serias que sentí un escalofrió recorrer todo mi cuerpo...-

-No...no creo...que lo haya...echo so...solo!- Dije con dificultad mientras tosía, lo que me comentaba Angélica me dejaba atemorizada.

-Tranquila, es mejor que descanses!...- Dijo mientras se levantaba

-Angélica...por favor...vuelve mañana...-

-Claro! Cada tarde...- Dicho esto sonrió y se marcho dejándome sola, mire hacia la ventana, el sol ya no estaba.

**Angélica Pov**

"_Salí del hospital, y comencé a caminar por la carretera, mi casa no quedaba tan lejos del hospital solo unos ochos minutos y listo, pero me sentía algo preocupada y con un poco de miedo, ya que nunca había salido del hospital de noche, siempre llegue a mi casa antes de que el sol se encendiera, aun que no lo crean, también temo por mi vida y por que el asesino me encuentre aquí sola!"_ Angélica iba muy adentrada en sus pensamientos cuando una voz detrás de ella hizo que se sobresaltara y se girara violentamente. -Quieres matarme de un susto?- Dije un poco enfadada al ver a Tomas quien me había pegado tremendo susto.

_-_Disculpa, es que te estuve siguiendo por unos minutos, y creo que no te diste cuenta de que lo hacia, así que te llame por tu nombre...- Dijo tan tranquilo, como era de el.

-Bueno, esta bien Tomas, acompáñame a mi casa, ya que estas aquí...- Dije comenzando a caminar acompañado de Tomas.

-Angélica que le has dicho a Alejandra?- Dijo mientras miraba al suelo

-No te preocupes, tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo, solo le tuve que decir lo de Jhon Walker, tengo que hacer que se entere a medias...- Dije mientras lo miraba con algo de preocupación

-Angélica, sabes que lo mejor es que ella nunca se entere en donde ando metido...-

-Si, pero con esa clase de persona que te has juntado corres muchos riesgos Tomas, esa persona, como tu me has detallado, esta mas enfermo o enferma que Jeff, como ustedes lo llaman!-

-Es nuestra única salvación Angélica, es la salvación de la ciudad...-

-Si tan solo me dijeras el nombre o siquiera si es una mujer o un hombre..-

-No Angélica! Es mejor que no sepas mas de eso!- Dijo sobresaltado Tomas mientras me miraba

-Si, lo se, por mi seguridad...- Dije agachando la cabeza por unos segundos para luego mirarlo, ya que había llegado a mi casa. -Gracias Tomas, y por favor, cuídate mucho!-

-Buenas noches, es mejor que tu te cuides..- Dijo sonriendo de lado, luego de esto entre a mi casa.

-Y como te fue?- Pregunto una mujer de 41 anios, apareciendo con un delantal puesto.

-Muy bien tía, Alejandra ya ha despertado del coma- Dije mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y entraba a la cocina por tan exquisito olor que salia del horno.

-Pizza!- Dijo la tía mientras abría el horno y sacaba una exquisita pizza y lo ponía sobre la mesa.

-Me muero de hambre!- Dije mientras me sentaba en una de las sillas, esperando a que mi tía me sirviera un trozo en mi plato que ya estaba preparado.

**Tomas Pov**

"_Fui caminando por la carretera oscura, pensando en las maneras de como mataría a Jeff, si fuera cortando le la garganta, no, moriría sin sufrir! mejor lo ataría en una silla, y le cortaría los dedos uno por uno con su propio cuchillo que usaba en sus masacres! Sin darme cuenta ya me había adentrado en el bosque, ese era mi objetivo, el bosque! Una vez adentrado, comencé a caminar unos minutos hasta que encontré lo que quería, algo parecido a una fabrica, con ventanas rotas, era un lugar muy bien escondido, que nadie podría encontrarlo excepto los del grupo secreto, entre adentro, todo era muy lindo y muy fino, alfombras caras, cuadros que costarían dolares, muebles carisimos, me acomode en uno de los sofás de la sala, calentándome con el calor de la chimenea,sentí unos pasos acercándose a mi, conocía bien esos pasos, una sonrisa de malicia se dibujo en mi rostro, era ella! Se sentó enfrente de mi, en su sillón favorito, tenia una mascara dorada, muy fina y hermosa que cubría su rostro."_

-Hola Tomas...- Dijo con una voz seductora mientras se cruzaba de piernas sensualmente, ella era sensual, ella tenia todo lo que un hombre deseaba en una mujer.

-Hola Jane...- Dije sin borrar mi sonrisa del rostro, a lo que ella ríe un poco y se quita la mascara, dejando ver su rostro, blanco, tan blanco como el papel, y sus ojos, que deberían de ser blancos, estaban completamente negros, lo único que se salvaba eran sus labios carnosos de un color negro transparente.

* * *

**Nota de la autora: He estado siguiendo el consejos de ustedes amigos, espero que les guste el siguiente capitulo, aun que algo corto no? :D pero enserio muchas gracias, si hay algo en que pueda mejorar solo díganme! espero sus comentarios! muchas gracias por seguir leyendo la historia de Jeff. No se pierdan el próximo capitulo, estará genial!**


End file.
